


Your Prince is In Another Castle

by IEXIST4



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Salt, Tags May Change, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, class salt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 34,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IEXIST4/pseuds/IEXIST4
Summary: Inspired by 2Random101.The sun doesn't have to do anything to help, just as it doesn't have to do anything to hurt.Adrien had always done his best to protect those he cared for. But, that doesn't mean he was going to keep being a sacrifice for others. Not, anymore.
Comments: 28
Kudos: 39





	1. This is Only the Beginning

* * *

_TheAgresteBrand Live on Instagram..._

_“Hey everyone.”, Adrien greeted, “I’m sure you're all wondering where I’ve been. With rumors coming out that I had been taking a break from modeling because of my...accident.”, he paused for a moment, “As I’m sure many of you have heard I had...an emergency recently.”, which was a nice way of putting got beaten up and bruised so badly he had to go to the hospital._

_“Evidence why I look a mess.”, from his bed head to the dark shading under his eyes, “Yes I did have a panic attack.”, admitting he had gone through a moment when he couldn’t breathe and actually fainted. When he woke up he was in the hospital. And after some tests and talks with the doctor he was released back home for rest._

_“I’m making this video to address some comments, concerns, and statements that are being made about me.”, pertaining to the articles and video released about his behavior and what appeared to be suspicious behavior, “I want to put on the record that people are allowed their opinions. However, when you make statements without reason or evidence and post it without permission it becomes an issue.”, especially to the person or people being targeted for no other reason than malicious intent._

_“So I’ve come to give my side of this and allow you, the viewers, to make your own conclusions.”, he took a moment to collect himself, "_ _While I had hoped to speak about this at a later, better time, and under better circumstances. It seems I have no choice.”, and was forced to show his hand in order to clear his name._

_“Earlier this week during what should have been a normal class. I was confronted by certain individuals and accused of a crime.”, he began, “For which I was attacked.”, explaining how he had been confronted by his classmates under the notion that he had assaulted one their fellow classmates. And instead of actually asking him his side of the story, they instead attacked him. Which ended up with him in the hospital by his bodyguard._

_Again he paused to collect himself again._

_“At first I didn’t know what had happened after I woke up in the hospital.”, remembering being bandaged. His head, his chest, his wrists, and even his ankles. Yet he could remember the pain in his body, “For a while I didn’t remember what happened. And a part of me...felt like I didn’t want to know.”, like his mind kept pushing the memories away. Keeping them out of reach._

_“...But....of course things don't exactly work like that.”, his eating habits had become an issue. One minute he felt hungry and the next he couldn’t even stomach water without wanting to throw up. The sensation he got when he was touched by other people. Mostly his wrists and ankles. Something about the feel of people touching him made him uneasy and anxious. Even the times when he was in make-up or just being measured. While it should have been a normal work experience, something about it made him feel...wrong. Like something was going to happen and he needed to run._

_And being around multiple people, even tin the hospital...scared him. Made him feel trapped and afraid something bad was going to happen to him._

_“Which brings up the comments about my supposed ‘drug use’.”, he said, “I am not on drugs. At least not illicit drugs as some would think.”, nothing addictive or harmful in the way some were assuming, "_ _Yes the photos show me taking pills.”, he admitted, “But, the pills are prescribed by my doctor.”, explaining how after his attack and hospitalization left a number of mental and physical issues, much being treated with medication, “Insomnia, panic attacks, migraines, and dietary supplements.”, all prescribed and could be found at most pharmacies in both over the counter and off counter brands, “I take them to help me get through the day.”, it was a need as much as a recommendation not to have a panic attack or stay up because of nightmares or if he was just in pain._

_“I don’t think I have to come online to explain my problems. My medical issues and treatments just so people won’t think I’ve gained a drug habit.”, and be forced into a situation to talk about personal matters._

_“Nor should I be blackmailed so certain individuals can sell a story or try to justify themselves after they chose to take unauthorized pictures of me without my consent or knowledge.”, though he wasn’t naming names. People in the comments looked to get the clue. Yet, showed more concern and sympathy for Adrien, “At least have the decency to ask me about my business and not try to make up stories to fit an agenda.”_

_He wanted to talk to someone about what was happening. But...with so many things changing in his home, school, and work life. Even his personal life. He felt alone. That no one would or wanted to listen to him. Would believe him._

_“While I can’t tell everything that happened to me. I can only say that while it still hurts. These triggers and panic attacks I get. I can say that for now I’m in a...better place then I was before.”, a less darker place with a light flickering in the distance._

_“But, I decided that I’m not going to wait and have people decide things for me.”, and for one of the few times in his life he was going to tell his own story._

_“The truth of that day is that when I was in my dressing room.”, a place he shouldn’t have to worry about being disturbed, “My former co-worker, entered without permission. And when I told her to leave she refused to.”, and basically attacked him and tried to force herself on him._

_Evidence by the video and photo's online of the assault._

_"It wasn't the first time this 'individual' has not only invaded my personal space. She's touched me without permission, gone into my personal space including my phone, lied her way into my room under the guise of studying, and made up rumors about us being in a relationship with tales about dates and meet-ups that didn't and would never happened.", and again she had proof and receipts to contradict everything she's ever said, "When I refused her advances multiple times she continued to harass me and even threatened me on various instances. I even warned her that if she continued with her behavior I was going to report her and have her removed. To which she retaliates by telling people that I assaulted her."_

_“....Someone very close has been helping me through it.”, Adrien said, “Even though I’m not all together, they’ve kept me from going over the edge.”, even from just sitting with him and listening to him. Letting him cry and break down. Telling him it wasn’t his fault. By helping bring back his confidence and giving him an extra push to defend himself. Which included pushing back when others thought he couldn't. He helped him make some tough decision concerning his life. Decision that would have fallen into the pit of no return and left to fester._

_“People assumed Yue was trying to keep me from other people.”, because they were usually always together, “That he was trying to take advantage of me or steal me away or...turn me against others who were supposedly my 'real friends'.”, when he decided to transfer schools in secret. When he changed his phone number and blocked certain accounts on his social media. Or changed the photos on his social media pages of his new friends. And when he wouldn't allow certain individuals into his home for any reason or even be on the gate._

_"The same so called 'real friends' who attacked me because they believed rumors without getting proof, facts, or even asking questions. And while I was in the hospital dragged my name and reputation.", and were no trying to crawl back because the so called 'victim' recanted after being questioned by real police and an actual investigation was being opened. When they were the one being dragged through the mud for their proven behavior. When they felt the social stigma and isolation they thought they could put him through._

_“Yue has been the only one up until now I’ve been able to rely on. Who even with a cold and quiet attitude. He’s been someone I can rely on.”, even when they didn't even know each other, Yue was kind to him. He helped him and actually stood by him to help prove his innocence._

_“Who I know wouldn’t and didn’t get taken in by hollow words and statements from other people.”, especially without evidence or reason to believe anything from strangers, “He only acted coldly towards ‘her’ and her group of followers was because she was trying to do him what she did to me and everyone she comes in contact with.”, using her words to try to force things the way she wanted._

_“I may not be able to trust many people. Even myself. But, I know I can always count on him to protect me.”, and be logical and make his own opinions._

_“He taught me that I don’t have to let people use me. That I have a choice and it matters.”, even if he was a model or just another random face in the crowd. He deserved to feel like he had the right to make his own choices. And not feel guilty when people didn’t like what he did, “Honestly, I always felt like I was just made to be some doll.”, being dressed, poised, and used for other people’s enjoyment. With little to no will. And the fear embedded that if he couldn’t please anyone or make them happy. He would be discarded and tossed away._

_“When you're in the spotlight not many people care to ask how you feel or want to look past what’s being printed.”, they just want to see you perform and smile. To keep going until the curtain drops or you drop. But, even then, no matter how good or bad your performance was, people still wanted a show._

_And for Adrien that was his curse._

_“I never knew how bad it was until I heard the gossip. Felt the pressures of people's questions and saw the easiness of how people I thought were my friends just turned without so much as a thought.”, even those he held out hope for, “It hurt. It made those feelings of being used and tossed away bubble up. I felt abandoned.”_

_“But, even before all the gossip around me and my behavior, there were times when I felt alone because of my career as a model.”, and the attention it brought with it, “I can’t count the number of times I had to deal with people, fans, who just felt the need to crowd around me.”, individuals who just came up to him out of blue and got in his personal space. Whether it was just a handshake, to say hi, or take a photo with him._

_Which he was willing to do._

_“As I’ve stated many times I appreciate all my fans. I’m honored so many people like and encourage my career as a model.”, and thanked them whenever he could, “My issue has come from those small few who feel so entitled that they stop seeing me as a person. Who decided it’s okay to press me for autographs, pictures without my person, and even feel the need to follow and practically stalk me when I just want to take a walk. Or go hang out at the movies or any place out in public, “Just like with the incident in the dressing room and even in my personal life and school. I do not like to be touched without permission.”_

_“And no it isn’t a rich boy or model thing. It’s a right as a human being and a person to be able to tell people no to put their hands on me without my consent. And give me personal space.”_

_“And while I do make exceptions for certain people in my life. After so many instances of being clung to, pulled around, and being ‘forced on’ on multiple occasions under the guise of friendship. I can’t even be touched on the shoulder or grabbed on the wrist without being triggered or having a mild panic attack.”, because it took him back to...that place._

_“When a person says ‘no’ and asks not to be touched there is a reason.”, it wasn’t to be petty or rude or even just a slight against the person, “And no one who is doing it, male or female, it’s not alright to think you can do it. Especially if you don’t think of the other person’s feelings and then try to use it to take advantage of it.”_

_“....Admittedly there was a time...when I thought those little gestures. A arm over the shoulder, kissing the knuckles, or just leaning up against someone was okay. Even hugging for me was just a friendly show of affection.”, because with little human contact he had before public school he never knew much about the different ways someone’s touch could be incorporated, “Everyone has a right to feel safe. People shouldn’t feel like if someone lets you hug them for a moment or press a kiss on your cheek it’s a sign that you have a claim on them.”_

_“Love shouldn’t make you feel trapped or uncomfortable. Affection shouldn’t be used to force yourself or your opinions on someone else just because you like them.”_

_“Even as a preteen people were always concerned about who I might be dating or assuming because I was seen with a girl, maybe from school or during modeling, that we were a ‘couple’.”, just for the sake of gossip, “And then when some random girl shows up and makes claims of me courting her and us hanging out, which were completely untrue, people still wanted to make claims that we were together.”, no matter how many times he said they weren’t or there was nothing going on. People wanted to push and push until they got what they wanted._

_“I am not well. And I haven’t been well in a long time.”, for many long weeks dealing with his assault and the constant reminders with the situations he was in now, “Which is why I’m so upset with these rumors accusing me of doing such disgusting and abhorrent things like trying to force someone into a relationship and using my so called privilege on others.”_

_It made him sick._

_“I haven’t wanted to be around people in days. Let alone be in any relationship with anyone.”_

_“I’ve been in the hospital for days. Going through physical and trauma therapy.”, so all those claims about dating and being in a relationship, in his eyes, were completely false and fabricated, “At one point my eye was so swollen I couldn’t see out of it. And I was bruised from head to toe.” , though he was sure people could figure from the video and photos that were leaked._

_“And even if I wasn’t in the hospital I would never force myself on anyone. Nor would I ever be in a relationship with someone who deliberately lies just for sake of lying. And who has actually assaulted others. Physically, mentally, emotionally, and worst of all sexually.”_

_“And then to accuse someone knowing they are guilty of the same thing more then once is completely disgusting and unforgivable.”_

_“I am done being the victim and I am done being taken advantage of for people’s diluted sense for satisfaction.”_

_“But, turning on each other and blaming people isn’t helping anyone.”, just making things worse and drawing out the real pain, “And while I appreciate those who came to my defense. Attacking people, whether it be online or in person. Leaving hateful comments and harassing them.”, just for his sake or to make a point in general, "Again I appreciate the show of support, but I don't want people getting in trouble on my account.", even if it was rightfully deserved to certain parties._

_“I’ve been there and it is not the best place to be.”_

_“The worst pain you could ever inflict is the ones you do to yourself.”, because the prison of the mind was a worse hell on Earth._

_“So I’m asking everyone. From my fans in Paris and other countries and even those who may not be my fans. Please just...”, he took a deep breath._

_“...That’s all I really had to say.”, apologizing a bit for going in a tangent and rant for a time, “I meant what I said. I won’t be put in positions of exploitation again. Especially by those who think they know me._ _And ask that anyone who feels like they can’t get out of a position because they think it’s impossible. Because they think they’re overreacting and they don’t want to get another person in trouble.”_

_“Know you don’t have to make yourself a victim. That you have the right to say no and that it’s never wrong to push someone away who won’t respect your opinion or you.”_

_“You're a human being. And you have the right to be treated as one.”, something he had been learning about himself._

_“Thank you to everyone who took time out to listen.” And for the support and positive energy. It really helps knowing I have such great people in my corner.", even if he didn't know it himself at times._

_“Have a safe night.” , with one final smile and a wave Adrien turned off the live-stream._

_TheAgresteBrand has logged off..._

* * *

...To Be Continued...

* * *

A/N: Please comment and review. 


	2. They'll Burn Before Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why do people forget the Sun is a star?

* * *

“Seriously what is with that class?” 

After the live-stream over the weekend where none other than Adrien Agreste had addressed his fans and viewers. No one had seen, let alone heard, from the young model in days since the scandal come out about accusations of assault. Seeing his face, still with remnants of bruising on his cheeks, bandages, and the marks around his eye from where it was once swollen and bruised nearly shut. It drew thousands of views as he addressed his whereabouts and his side of the story concerning the allegations against him. Including addressing rumors and gossip that had cropped up in his absence. 

Thousands had watched it from beginning to end. Taking note of Adrien's demeanor and how he explained his own self. In all he was...natural. He spoke with a professionalism and politeness. Showing emotion, but not overlaying it. He did make it all about him, yet he did. Not trying to make the viewers pity him, but sympathize. To show them the truth, his truth, with no smoke and mirrors. He came as himself and only himself. Wounds and all. And by the end the comment section had blown up. The video having been shared on multiple parties over the web. And had become one of the most talked about topics in the city. Young teens or adults, almost everyone had a similar opinion on the subject. Especially around pre-teens and young adults, the biggest fan's of the young model. 

“What a couple of creeps.”

“Yeah who do they think they are?" 

“A bunch of fake friends.” 

“Sheep.” 

"Did you see what they did to his face?" 

“Poor Adrien.” 

Seeing the young model whose face had been posted and plastered all over Paris. Seeing his face with bandages and fading bruise marks. Hearing about his physical and emotional trauma he suffered. And knowing why he had been out of the spotlight and public view for so long. It was both shocking and heartbreaking. People had worried about him when he had disappeared and gone silent, but they didn't know it was that bad. And now they understood. 

And of course they were not happy. 

A couple of days afterwards a special report of B'zz Network, a channel founded and operated by 'The Queen', had been getting major traffic. Viewers listened and watched as the story broke of Adrien’s struggle at school and at work. Especially with the rumors that had been maliciously made against him without proof or warrant. Including a couple of photos showing the deep scratches and claw marks on Adrien’s arms. And of course the cause as shown in the video footage he procured from the photo shoots Adrien had been a part of. And to top it off a video of the ‘confrontation’ between Adrien and his classmates. The expose had gained thousands of views and might soon hit the millions before the end day, maybe even sooner. Cementing Adrien's innocence, as well as showing if anyone was the victim of harassment it was him. Especially with the pictures and video's showing Adrien getting grabbed, dragged, and latched onto on multiple occasions and without his consent. Most of the time looking either shocked or miserable when the other party didn't let up. 

The young model, the Sunshine Prince, and Sweetheart of Paris. Innocence personified in a lovable ball that no one could seem to resist. He was polite, considerate, warmhearted, and respectful even to strangers. He even took the time to greet his fans and almost never turned down giving autographs and allowing photographs when in public. 

So when word began to spread about accusations against the golden-hearted model it instantly blew up. Of course as more information came to light the more people's opinions seemed to point in one direction. No one believed the accusations of Adrien assaulting anyone, let alone a girl, when it was nothing more than a rumor. Many believing it as a tasteless joke or trashy piece of gossip. 

The accusations were quickly picked apart by not only Adrien himself, but others who covered the story itself. Small channels online who reviewed the allegations and did their own research into the so called 'victim'. Cross-referencing the times of the ‘alleged’ assault and showing that Adrien was on the opposite side of the city was proven by very well paid individuals, well trained in video analyzes and working in some of the top firms, research labs, coding, and forensic teams in Paris. With multiple witnesses and accounts a frenzy was stirred and bubbling over. Especially when news of Adrien’s ‘unlawful’ and ‘unjustified’ suspension from his former school without due process. The cherry on top was the video of Adrien’s own assault and the injuries he had sustained during beating by his own classmates. Released on a public website for the public to see. Leading to vast criticism and scrutiny towards websites like the Ladyblog and it's founder who saw it's subscription tank by hundreds of viewers a day. And the comment sections overflooded with negative comments that it had to be disabled. Which didn't stop individuals from going on and downvoting any video the writer had posted and having anything with her name on it flagged minutes upon upload. 

Support channels, groups, tags, and projects were being uploaded by the minute. Fans rallied behind the ‘Prince of Paris’. The ‘Sunshine’ of the City of Love. With the #SunshineProtection campaign taking swift effect. Profile pictures, banners, and backgrounds being changed with the logo of the shirt Adrien wore. 

Viewers and critics were also on the attack and defense. From the school which had unfairly suspended the young model without proof. There was even negativity towards the mayor as word began to travel of a cover-up by the office. The media was also getting a lashing for not showing more attention to the story. 

Yet most of the action came from College Francis Dupont, Adrien's former school and the beginning of the chaos. 

A week after Adrien’s dismissal from school the building turned upside down. Students were walking around school wearing apparel to show their support for their fellow student. From t-shirts with Adrien’s logo, buttons with his face or campaign title, wristbands with #StandWithAdrien in a variety of colors. There were pictures of the model in the lockers, markings on students' faces, stickers on book bags and notebooks, and a number of items bearing Adrien’s face or name with a support tag on the front. Even Adrien’s locker was being memorialized with flowers, cards, and other mementoes of support and care for their former classmate and friend to those outside his former homeroom. While it crushed them finding out he would not be returning, it didn't stop them from showing support for him. 

Faculty members and staff didn’t know what to do. They couldn’t regulate what the students wore, save for anything that went against the policy of the school. Many had gone to the headmaster about the situation. Though his hands were tied as well. If they weren’t causing trouble or disrupting the curriculum then nothing could be done. They couldn’t punish a student just for supporting a cause unless it was a major controversy. 

They could only let them be. The school was in enough hot water for the video circulating around on the internet. No one knew who took the video or leaked it to the internet, but it had placed a target on the schools back. The headmaster was filtering through dozens, possibly hundreds of phone calls from parents, guardians, media, and advocacy group’s across Paris. That didn’t even compare to the emails he had flooded his inbox. 

For days the headmaster had his hands full dealing with the incident involving Adrien and the other students from Mlle. Bustier's class. When the incident had first reached his desk it was when a message was sent into his inbox from the school board. After that came the phone call from parents and concerned citizens. The video of the assault had already been spread, circulating and causing a stir unlike what he had ever seen in all his years as an educator. 

Not even a day later he was in his office when a faculty member came bursting through his door and told him of a fight about to break out. Quickly leaping into action, and clumsy shock, the headmaster had rushed out of his office. Fights were rare, very rare in the school. There was more likely hood of an akumatization than a physical altercation. But, with all the tension in the school as of recent the up tick in arguments and altercations had increased. 

When he finally made it to the halls where the fight was reported to be taking place he found not only a group of students that had formed a cluster. The headmaster made his way through the group of students. Pushing and calling for the students to let him through. When he got to the front, the eye of the storm, he was met with a sight. There was a number of students, some on the floor and a mess of papers on the ground. 

"What is the meaning of this!?", he demanded. The students took notice that the headmaster had appeared. The two groups, no doubt the main fighters, had took some steps back. Other's helping the one's on the floor. Recognizing them as students of Mlle. Bustier's class. The homeroom teacher was trying to to aid her students, mostly a couple of the girls who had stayed back as their classmates looked to have been the one's in the scuffle. 

“That's what I was going to ask?”, a figure spoke, questioned seeing the large group of students in the hallways, “Why are you students not in class?”, it was an older man. Tall, shaven head, and wearing a clean and neat dark brown suit. 

"And who are you?", Mr. Damocles questioned, "Are you a parent of one of the students?" 

“Superintendent Hawkes.”, he corrected. 

“S-Super...intendent.”, the headmaster stuttered at the revelation. 

“Yes. As in head of this district. And by definition your superior.”, for over ten years he had worked in the district. Until five years ago he became the new Superintendent after the last person retired and the job was designated to him. 

“Whoa, he’s like the big boss.”, the students and staff began talking among themselves. Only to be silenced by the administrators hard gaze.

"Y-Yes of course! It is quite a surprise to see you.", the headmaster sputtered a bit, taking in the surprise of having the superintendent show up in person, "What brings you to my...the school?" 

But, he seemed to ignore the headmaster obvious attempts to change the subject off that he just witnessed a fight about to take place during school hours, before his eyes returned to the headmaster. 

“Which teacher is in charge of these students?”, he questioned. 

“This is Ms. Caline Bustier.”, Mr. Damocles quickly said bringing up the homeroom teacher. 

"Hello sir...", she began with a polite enough tone. 

Mr. Hawkes did not look impressed. 

"When I come to a school I expect a certain level of decorum not only from the staff, but the students as well.", he began, "What I don't expect, or care to see, are students in the midst of a fight with no faculty, staff, and competent adult trying to control the situation.", instead having to step in himself until the headmaster and teacher finally come to appear.

"Of course.", Mr. Damocles cleared his throat, "Not that we aren't happy to see you. It's just...this a not expected."

"It never is.", Mr. Hawkes commented, "Do not be confused. This is not a simple inspection or check up. This is a personal visit.", and a long time coming. 

"Personal visit?", that didn't sound good, "Well this is very sudden. And as you can see we're in a bit of a situation at the moment..." 

"As I said this is a personal visit, as much as a professional one.", Mr. Hawkes said, "I was preparing to call ahead. But, was inclined to come earlier."

"I don't...follow..." 

"Let's put that on the back burner for now.", there was another matter to attend too, "For instance, why was there a group of students fighting in the hall?", he questioned eyeing the students for an answer. During times of altercations students wouldn't jump to admit to any wrong doing. Especially if it might get them or any of their friends in trouble. However, this time the question was met with a number of students talking over each other. A mix of accusations, testimony. and possible theories of what had happened. 

"One at a time.", Mr. Hawkes stated, silencing the mash of overlaying voices, "Can one person explain what this altercation is about?", after a moment of silence, someone finally decided to step forward. The superintendent looked at the young girl, a student no doubt, in a blue and cloud printed dress step forward, "Yes, miss...?"

"Aurore Beauréal.", she introduced herself.

"Ms. Beauréal can you tell me what why occurred here?"

"Yes sir.", she nodded, "We, myself, classmates, and other students, were on our way to the headmasters office.", explaining how they had got together and were going up to the office to file a grievance, "We signed a petition to have a student we believe needs to be removed from our school.", the other students exclaimed agreement at her words, "We got signatures from almost everyone in the school.", who believed in the action of the petition.

"I was at my locker getting the petition when I was ambushed by...them.", all eyes turned to Mlle. Bustier's class, "They tried to make me throw the petition away. Threatening me and my classmates who came to help me." 

"We heard them threaten Aurora.", one of the students, Jean, spoke up, "We saw them trying to intimidate Aurora.", telling that they witnessed they berating their classmate because of the petition. 

"Then what happened?" 

"We told them to back off and leave our classmate alone.", one thing led to another and it turned into a full blown fight. With students pushing, pulling, and knocking each other back. Which would explain the papers on the floor. They were the remains of the petition. 

"All this over a petition?" 

"It wasn't just the petition.", Aurora stated with a hint of offense in her voice, "As students we have the right to voice when we feel something is wrong in the school.", which included when certain individuals pose a disruption and discomfort to their learning, "We're, everyone, are upset that not only is Rossi still being allowed in this school. But, that the students of Mlle. Bustier's class hasn't been punished for what they did.", this caused more overlapping voices of students, no doubt upset with an entire class of students. The class itself seemed to shrink back under the scrutiny and harsh looks of the other students. Only halted by the motion of the superintendent. 

"Thank you for your statement Ms. Beauréal.", the superintendent said before returning his attention to the other party involved, "Do you have anything else to add?", he questioned. It could have been the nerves or fear of being under the eyes of not only their fellow students, but those of the superintendent. Whose piercing eyes, even calm, cut into their nerves. Keeping them silent. 

"Mr. Hawkes, sir.", Mr. Damocles spoke, 'Obviously this has been a very...stressful moment for the students.", explaining that emotions were high, "It might be best to take everyone aside and calm down.", explaining how with akuma's about it was best to keep emotions, especially negative ones, to keep anyone from being akumatized. 

"This is a serious matter.", Mr. Hawke commented, "Just sending students home to calm themselves will not cut it.", nor was it part of the policy when concerning fights. 

"But, sir the children's emotional health his a very serious issue.", Mlle. Bustier spoke, "Any negative energy can result in immediate akumatization." 

"At the present I have multiple students involves in a fight. Many of which have injuries, though minor, and rather interesting stories of the reason.", he pointed out, "This emotional negativity pales in comparison to what will happen when parents are notified. Where someone will have to explain that their children were hurt during school hours. And instead of doing a proper investigation you want to send students home.", instead of dealing a proper punishment, "And what were you doing when your students were witnessed harassing another student?"

"I...I was in my classroom...and was told about a commotion in the halls.", she came into the hallway and found her students having a verbal argument with some other students. And before she could stop anything from happening the students had gotten into a altercation. She tried to calm the students down and break them apart. But, they weren't listening to her. Instead she tried to keep her other students calm, especially some of the girls in class. 

"From the testimony of the other students your students were the instigators in this situation." 

"That's hardly a fair assumption. I mean to just blame..."

"Multiple witnesses say otherwise.", he stated, "Until this matter is settled all students will be held accountable. Which includes calling parents and bringing them up to the school. That means everyone.", not just those fighting. 

"Our parents?" 

"Not cool."

"My mom is going to flip."

"This is completely unexpectable.", Chloe declared marching up to the superintendent. 

"Young lady, unless you have anything relevant to say I suggest you get back with your class.", Mr. Hawkes instructed.

"Excuse me?", Chloe seemed to gasp in offense, "Do you know who I am? I am...?"

"Wasting my time? I agree.", he remarked. 

"I'm sure my father, the mayor, will just love the way your treating his daughter.", she stated, obviously as a threat. 

"Your father could be the King of France and it still wouldn't bare anything on this conversation.", he remarked, "If you plan on calling him then do so. We can have a long conversation about your behavior.", as if she was the only student trying to pull the parental profession card on him, "Your father's possession has no bearing on my own.", so he wasn't intimidated by a simple title, "So unless you want threatening a school official added to your record, I suggest you to step back.", throwing the ball back in her court, the heiress made grumble and with a scoff retreated back to her class. Ignoring the murmurs of the other students who just witnessed him not only talk back to Chloe, the mayors daughter, but dismiss her threats entirely. 

"I hope this isn't an natural occurrence.", he looked at the headmaster, "Do you allow your students to run privilege over you or just those with high profile parents?"

The headmaster flustered, "Well no...I mean it's just...Ms. Bourgeois is rather um..."

"I'll give you a moment to collect yourself.", he had more important things to handle, "It seems my assumptions were right to come here.", since clearly there was more than just the usual school issues happening in this administration, "Had I known I would be doing two other jobs I might have called a head.", and him the trouble of proving his assumptions somehow below his expectations, "I came to this school because of a tip that the administration was, in so little words, a utter joke."

"I...assure you that is not the case.", the headmaster denied.

"This school alone holds the highest number of akumatizations. And that's just from one class alone.", according to the reports of all instances of akuma's that came from the school. With the majority in one class and caused by the same student at least, "The only way this couldn't be a joke is that jokes are funny.", and he was not laughing, "Your administration has failed on so many crucial points it's a wonder parents allow their students to come here.", given the mismanagement he's seen in the short time he's set foot in the building. 

"With all due respect, sir, I don't know where your getting this information from, but I can assure you this is a highly respectable school. With accredited and professional teachers who care for the students.", he defended, "And I don't appreciate you coming out of the blue and giving unfair criticism on one incident." 

“Actually, you old bird, I called the School Board.”, Ms. Mendeleev spoke, surprising the those in the hall. 

“Y-you?” 

"Ms. Mendeleev?"

"You called the superintendent?", and told him to come up to the school. 

“I did.”, she did not deny, “I knew that I was going to have to go higher up to get something done about this utter circus you call a school.”, so getting in contact with a friend, she sent a report to the school board requesting an immediate emergency intervention concerning policy and protocol at College Dupont, “I didn’t know it had gone this deep.”, or else she would have called sooner, “Honestly you two should be ashamed of yourselves for allowing something like this to happen.”, she wasn’t even hiding her disgust or disappointment in both the headmaster and fellow teacher. 

"Ms. Mendeleev this is highly extreme. I mean going over my head and bringing in the superintendent without consulting..."

“Mlle. Mendeleev did right contacting the board. Though her report did not due the issue justice.”, Mr. Hawkes narrowed his eyes on the two educators, sharp and cutting, “I’ve gotten calls from dozens of parents and guardians, and concerned citizens after hearing about what you have allowed to go in one classroom alone.”, let alone the school, “Bullying, harassment, favoritism, slanderous gossip, invasion of privacy, truancy, and possible bribery. And that’s just from one of your teachers.”, he eyed Mlle. Bustier who felt her stomach drop at the accusations against her and her class. She could feel the accusing eyes of not only the superintendent, Mlle. Mendeleev, but also the students who had organized the mob in the hallways and were ready to storm the headmasters office. Which nearly resulted in a fight between multiple individuals over something that could have been handled professionally. 

“We’ve drew up a petition to have Adrien transferred into Ms. Mendeleev's homeroom.”, Aurora said, explaining how when the incident first happened they created a petition for a classroom change. With other students from other homerooms offering the young model a spot in their classrooms. 

“When Adrien comes back we wanted him to be in a safe classroom.”

“Not one filled with toxic individuals and single brained sheep!”, eyes of accusation falling on Mlle. Bustier's students, "But, before we could even get on the desk the headmaster had it thrown out."

"They said we had no right to make a petition."

"They expelled Adrien!" 

"Without due process!" 

"And we know that...those sheep and their wicked leader got him to do it!" 

"They should be expelled!" 

"They're animals!" 

"Vile creatures!" 

“Alright that is enough.”, the superintendent said, “While your actions to help your fellow student are valid. I should remind you all this is still school grounds.”, and there were rules including protesting on what was essentially private property, “All students and faculty please return to your classrooms.”, instructing them to resume their lessons, while he was preparing to handle some lessons of his own, “I expect better from educators. You are paid to teach these students. Not cuddle them like mother does a new born babe.”, and allow them to do as they please because their teacher wanted to be nice and understanding to a fault. 

“B-But...but...” 

“No excuses.”, he dismissed, “As the teacher with the highest number of akumatized students in the school district, one would believe you would have learned to better control the atmosphere of your classroom, let alone your students.”, and not add to the problem by dismissing common sense in favor of proving empty point of moral high ground. That wasn't go to fly with him, "I came to the school to speak with the headmaster and come in to find a fight that should not happen because the students shouldn't have been in the halls in the first place. Then I have a teacher making excuses and an oblivious headmaster who lack the common sense to follow proper procedure and policy.", both educators shrank under the superintendents cutting gaze and even sharper words. 

"There is a perfectly good explanation for all of this.", the headmaster assured.

"I highly doubt that.", Mr. Hawkes said, "I believe you, your teacher, and her class are due for a long meeting."

"M-Meeting? I mean..."

"That wasn't a suggestion.", because he did not due requests, "This is clearly beyond your capacity.", so if he wasn't going to be his job, someone else was going to, "Now I want..." 

"LILA DELAROSSA ROSSI!!", a voice practically roared throughout the hallway. A figure came storming through the doors without enough force they bang against the wall. Onlookers nearly jumped out of their skin, fearing another akuma might have appeared. But, it wasn't. Yet the redness in their face and pure anger in her eyes said otherwise. 

“M-Mom what are you doing here?” Lila paled seeing the woman, her mother having emerged from the doors. The students and faculty shocked with the revelation. 

Mrs. Rossi tapped her foot in frustration, her eyes cold and hard. This was not the typical upset parent. No this was deeper. 

Mlle. Rossi stormed toward her daughter and grasped her wrist in a sudden vice. She gasped feeling the tight grip on her wrist. 

“You are coming with me! Right now!”

“B-But...but mama?”, she whimpered, trying in vain to get her wrist free. 

“Don’t you mama me. Do you have any idea how much trouble you are in?”, she went into a tirade of Italian as Lila shrank further and further with each angry word that rained down upon her in their native tongue. The grip on her wrist tightening with each scolding word and lashing statement. 

"Owe! Y-Your hurting me.", she stuttered with pain in her voice, “Ma...!”

“BE QUITE!”, her mother roared, “I don’t hear another word out of your mouth! Not a peep! Not even a breath!”, that’s how angry she was, “Do you have any idea the trouble, the absolute chaos you have caused! To do something so abhorrent. So disgusting. So absolutely appalling to accuse someone of such a heinous crime.”, to have the police call up to her job, to her boss, knowing what her own daughter had done. To pull her aside and tell her 'everything' her daughter had been telling behind her back. To questioned by the Parisian authorities for a multitude of inquiries. 

Traveling, medical issues, absences from schools, and handful of other stories that had fallen from her daughters lips. 

She was shocked. Quickly morphing into fury upon the realization of her daughter, her own flesh and bloods deceptions. Not only to her own classmates, teachers, and strangers. But, her own mother. All this time. 

"I have never been so...so...!!", she couldn't even say the words without slipping into her native tongue. Which didn't change the tension as students and faculty listened in stilled silence at the Italian woman lose her head and bite Lila's off. Berating her in two languages for her vile selfishness and manipulations. Her daughter looking to nearly be in tears. Though not many seemed to buy their authenticity. 

“Mrs, Rossi clearly you are in shock....perhaps you should sit down and...”, Mlle. Bustier had stepped in and tried to step in and calm the woman. No doubt trying to help her 'student'. 

“Do not tell me what I need to do!”, she hissed, fixing the teacher with a cold glare that sent chills down even onlookers spines, “If anything I should be yelling louder!”, she was angry, embarrassed, mortified, numb, and all manners of disgust. 

"Mam please...", Mr. Damocles took his turn to calm the situation, possibly due to the fact that the superintendent was present and he wanted to appear more competitive, "Understandably your upset. All we want to do is help you.", assuring they understood her feelings at the present. 

"And how do you know how I feel?!", she yelled, "Do you honestly understand having Parisian Police come to my job? Telling my boss that my daughter is being investigated for accusing one of her classmates of assaulting her.", that was the nail. That drove deep into her very heart and twisted with an merciless pain. 

How didn't she know? How could she not have known...

"I had to find out from the police and CPS coming to my job and telling my daughter reported being assulted.", and she was being looked at for child neglect for not reporting it. 

"B-but...the phone calls...and emails...", the headmaster sputtered, "I sent you reports. I tried to call you.", he could never get a hold of her. 

"I haven't received a single phone call or email from this school. Which, I find rather odd, because of all the times the school has been closed because of akuma attacks." 

"Did you say the schools been closed?" 

“Of everything she just said that’s what you focus on.”, Yue muttered, but allowed the scene to play out. 

"Mrs. Rossi told the detectives a very interesting story.", Mr. Hawkes spoke, "Apparently this school has been closed a number of times. Because of a number of akumatizations that had her daughter at home."

"At...home?", he swallowed, "But she told us..."

"Which is strange because you, your students, and a handle of your staff were under the impression that this student was doing charity work, had medical emergencies, or with her mother traveling for work. When in fact her mother hasn't traveled out of the city since moving to Paris. Nor has she taken her daughter out for any medical emergencies. Giving us her medical file which, besides regular check-ups, do not show any of the disabilities and medical afflictions mentioned."

"More damning is the fact that neither you or your homeroom teacher had even attempted to confirm any of these excuses. Allowing her to skip weeks worth of classes and assignments. Failing to contact a parent when information was given or communication could not be reached.", that should have thrown up a dozen red flags, "Then we have the fact that your class, those students, attacked another student. To the point he was sent to the hospital.", the report coming across his desk after a number of grievances had been sent to the school board from concerned parents, citizens, and lawyers from the students father, "And yet somehow these same students who violated a number of policy's and committed an assault.", which was the main reason he was at the school, "And for some reason they are still at school and yet to be punished.", something that had been reported in the emails he and the other members of the school board had been sent. 

"I...well...you see...there was....I didn't..."

"You didn't do your job? Take your responsibilities seriously? Act in a way befitting a competent individual, let alone a headmaster. Or all of of the above.", because so far he was not impressed nor amused, "Because of the incompetency of you and your 'teacher', this school has been placed in is both appalling and unacceptable. Aside from allowing a student to garner an irresponsible number of absences under the false pretenses. You never once verified any of the information. By, as I remind you, is a student. You allowed a student to manipulate and make a fool out of not only you, your administration, your staff, but this school.", to the point where multiple organizations and authorities had to become involved. Including CPS, Parisian Police, and a handful of organizations who caught wind of this so called assault' report, "But, this isn't the first time you've completely allowed a student to hold persistence and manipulate the administration." 

“Mlle. Bustier as of this moment your class is dismissed.", the superintendent said, "All students in Mlle. Bustier class will gather there things and wait until their parents come to pick them up.", there was shock in the hallways as the students began to talk of the develops. 

"Your sending us home?" 

"That is the least of your worries.", they could trust that to be true, "As for Ms. Rossi, I must ask that you remove your daughter from the premises."

"Y-Your kicking me out?", the Italian girl gasped, finally able to be released from her mother grip. 

"Something that should have been done a long time ago.", for a variety of reasons, "As of today you are expelled from this school.", by majority vote of the school board members who decided that her presence could no longer be tolerated, let alone desired at the school. Especially with the flippant way she made accusations against others and never got punished. 

"But, you can't do that!", she had the gull to try to argue, but was dismissed without a thought or care by the superintendent.

"I just did.", and would have no reservations about, "You are expelled.", end of discussion, "Now I suggest you leave before you are removed." 

"Whose in charge here?", a voice questioned. Two figures in police uniform came down the halls. 

"Who are you?"

"We're officers from the PPD.", they informed showing their badges, "We have a warrant for the arrest of Lila Rossi.", one of the officer's pulled out a sheet a paper and handed it to Mr. Hawkes. 

"Rossi is being arrested?"

"Oh my god!" 

"Yay!" 

Many of the students cheered at the news of the girls arrest. Save for the students of Mlle. Bustier's class and the the staff who were shocked by the sudden action of scene taking place. 

"What are you arresting her for?", Mrs. Rossi questioned, though she had a feeling this was coming. 

"Are you the suspects legal guardian?", one of the officers asked. 

"I am.", she admitted, bitter as it was, "I am Mrs. Rossi. Her mother." 

“Your daughter is being arrested for inciting a mob for the assault against Adrien Agreste.”, the officer said as he put the cuffs on the girls wrist and began mirandizing her, "The court is pressing charges and declared her immediate arrest.", to be taken to the police department for processing and holding. 

"This looks to be in order.", Mr. Hawkes confirmed that legitimacy of the warrant. 

"Y-You can't do this!", she tried to argue, but it didn't detour the officers one bit. Having one of the officers take her wrist and bring them behind her back. Feeling the steel cuffs click over her wrist. 

"Lila Rossi you are under arrest for the assault and battery of Adrien Agreste.", the officer said, "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say..." 

"M-Mom!", she looked to her mother with pleading eyes. 

"Since your daughter is a minor you'll have to come with her.", and be present during the interrogation process. 

“I see.”, Mrs. Rossi said, her voice forcing reserve, yet still tired, “Do what needs to be done.”, with permission given the police began hualing the girl away from the school. Through the crowd of students and an even bigger mob outside. Somehow, the media had been tipped off that the police was making an arrest at the school. As they emerged with the young girl in handcuffs the crowd was sent into a frenzy. Flashes going off on every side, as she was given a perp walk towards the awaiting police cursor. All around there was shouting.

The questions of the reporters looking to get any words from the accused before she was placed in the back of the squad car. 

The chanting and yells of the crowd. Protestors applauding her arrest as she was driven away to the police department. Leaving behind a crowd of protesters/supporters for Adrien and reporters who stood outside the school. 

Inside the aftermath of the arrest of the Italian girl was still being played out. Students were cheering in the halls of not only Lila being expelled by the superintendent, but the police taking her away in handcuffs. And the fact she was going to be persecuted and face jail time for her crimes. Students were celebrating. Some hugging, some crying, and even texting about what had happened. 

“Yes you had it well under control.”, Mr. Hawkes didn’t even hide his disappointment towards the headmaster and teacher who stood stunned as the Italian girl was taken away in handcuffs. 

Damocles deflated seeing the chaos. Not only for the mob of people, but the mob of people calling for his job. And more disastrously his head. Mlle. Bustier was no better, looking on the verge of tears. 

“Clearly this is above both of your pay grades.”, and was nearing a breaking point, “I want all parents and guardians called to pick up their children.”, obviously the school was not safe at the moment with the crowds outside and would have to be dismissed early. 

"After that I believe it will be time to have that talk we discussed.", with that he instructed the teachers and staff to take the students back to their classrooms and have them phone home to be picked up from school. Adding that it was an emergency and an email would be sent out to explain the situation. Though he would guess they would be informed before the letter got out. Expecting more emails and phone calls, but he had prepared for the worst of it. 

By the time the final students were picked up, the Superintendent had summoned the Headmaster and Mlle. Bustier into the Headmaster's office. Where, sitting at the desk, he addressed the two educators on the main issue of he had come to the school for. Not just the reports and emails being sent to the school board about the gross negligence of policy he had witnessed himself. But, the clear mishandling on a assault case against a student and their expulsion without a proper investigation. And even more disappointing was the video of the same student being beaten up by his classmates. Instigated by the accuser. That had gotten uploaded online and onto the schools servers. And no one had been charged or punished. Their wasn't even an investigation until someone had brought to the attention of the school board. 

The Captain of the police department had come up to the school admist the arrest and large crowd in front of the school. He, along with a number of investigators brought onto to not only disperse the crowds. But, also speak with Mlle. Bustier's students and their parents. However, when the officers were prepared to do separate interrogations of the students involved, which, according to the Police Captain, should have been done from the beginning when the accusation was first given. But, was failed to even to reported to the headmaster or any faculty member to give to the police. Which not only complicated the case itself, but through a negative glance on the administration for waiting do long to contact the authorities. In the end once the parents and guardians were given instructions were that all students involved would be interrogated to gather statements with permission from their legal guardians. For which all parents had agreed to allow the police to question their children. Of course with the parents present. 

When all was said and done, and the statements were taken, the students were taken home. An air of tension and disappointment on the parents face as they escorted their children out of the school building. Passing glances to the headmaster and Mlle. Bustier that told more than any words could. And the look of paled silence on the students faces were unforgettable. 

People were furious. Not only at the individuals who had so brazenly attacked the young model for what was now being known as a callous lie. Their fury was also directed at the police who had failed to take action against the attackers. And of course anger at the so called victim. Whose malicious lies had gotten an innocent young man beaten and bruised for no reason. And then someone having the nerve to post online. 

Heads were going to roll in Paris. 

As they say public opinion was easily swayed a number of ways. Sugar or vinegar was sure to do the trick. And Yue knew them all. And would gladly use every grain and droplet to bring anyone to a painlessly or faithfully painful end. 

And for this he was expecting blood. A lot of it.

“The law states that accusations of assault must be turned over to the police upon the first statement.”, for which then the students would be pulled aside so statements could be collected by the proper authorities and a call can be made if it was criminal, “Mlle. Bustier did not call the proper authorities. She did not call parents or guardians, nor was she able to control her own students.”, which in itself was gross negligence, “And when it finally was reported it spiraled and has now become a national incident. Opening the school up to litigation and penalties. Because instead of following the school policy for a proper investigation to be open you expel a student without proof and on the word of an individual who recanted her story at the mention of investigation by the proper authorities.", which threw up so many red flags it could be seen from space, "A student ended up in the hospital after being attacked by his classmates. Which is just not being reported because your teacher never looked into the matter. Just as she never looked into the matter of these multiple absences and early leaves by the same student who moments ago was dragged out of this building by her mother.", and giving her native language, for which he spoke, she was beyond furious. He could not blame her. 

"Worse a video of Adrien being beaten by his own classmates was uploaded onto the school websites and made it onto the public web.", where it would now stay forever, "And of course neither of you bothered to address this. Nor punish those involved in an obvious assault against another student. Instead not only allowing mob mentality, but apparently condoning it.", since no one had been punished or an investigation had been launched. 

"I-I assure you Mr. Hawkes, no one in this school condones that type of behavior.", Mr. Damocles defended, both for himself and his staff. 

"Then why was an investigation not launched when the video appeared on the school website? Why were parents or the proper authorities not contacted? And why are the students who committed the attack still in class?", they should not have been allowed in the school building, let alone allowed back in class. 

“Given the nature of the video and the fact that it was done on school property, and the severity of the attack, the school board has decided that all parties identified in the assault against Mr. Agreste shall be suspended.” 

“Suspended? The whole class?", the headmaster and teacher were stunned. Never has an entire class been suspended before. 

"Isn't that...a bit extreme?" 

“These are serious actions.”, no one could argue against it, “Your students attacked another student on school grounds. Which resulted in injuries that sent him to the hospital.”, and recorded by the medical staff and given to the police, “No matter the reason, assault is assault.”, and punishments were going to be had, “There’s also the matter of the video being posted on a public website.”, which only threw more scrutiny onto the administration who hadn't immediately flagged it or brought it to the attention of the school board until it reached main stream. 

"Yet you want to sit here and try to talk to me about the feelings of your other students and how this will effect them. When you have failed to even follow the basic principles of not only handling your students when it comes to bullying and harassment.", for which their were multiple instances in her classroom alone compared to the rest of the school, "This was not a mistake that can be waved away with some mediation and then brushed away as if it didn't happen.", because at the end of the day it did happen and was out in the public being viewed by not only Paris, but possibly the world, "But, this will not be dismissed.", not on his watch. 

"For now this matter will be handled by myself and the school board. Since clearly neither of you seem to have the sense to follow proper procedure or see wider than a narrow view if contention.", and if it was up to him they would be out of the building and their positions. But, it wasn't just up to him, "I expect you both to work with the authorities on this matter.", they could at least do that much, "I also expect you to act accordingly. Any information you give should remain between yourselves and the investigators.", and they shouldn't speak information to any other for the possibility of a high profile case. 

"Before I dismiss you, let me give you some words of advice.", the Superintendent clear his throat, "An educators job is too teach. Not just lessons from a book. An educator molds the students and gives the tools that shape them.", that was the very nature of educators, "Students look to educators as examples. To help them and give them the tools to become functioning adults. To lead them, not just tell them and send them off.", like sending a child into the woods without explaining that most creatures will eat them, "The issue is that you both give students too much leeway. You leave to many openings to take advantage and manipulate the system. Refusing to punish when consequence is needed and denying those justice when a wrong has been done.", and there was a literal list of inaction when it came to punishments and accountability, "When you allow students, anyone, to do as they please without proper action. You teach them that consequence is irrelevant. That no matter what they do and who they do it too they will not be punished. That is will be swept away and forgotten.", only escalating as they pushed their limits. Until it reaches a breaking point, when it could have been stopped a long time ago. 

"You cannot change what 'could have been done' or 'should have been done'.", that was long done and never coming back, "Nor can you constantly protect others from the actions they caused.", not matter the feelings they may hold for those involved, "And I would hope today reminds you and remains with you.", for if this continues they won't have another chance of 'what could they have done.'. 

They could only think of what 'was to be.' It was there only choice. 

At the end of the day all of Mlle. Bustier class had been suspended from school. 

More than half the students had received notes, warrants, delivered by the PPD and signed by DA of impending litigation.

And news of Rossi's arrest had been making it rounds throughout the city. 

Stirring the well of emotions and filling the air. No one knew what tomorrow would bring. Some hoped tomorrow wouldn't come. 

But, the Sun always rose. Bright and glowing. 

* * *

...To Be Continued...

* * *

Please remember to comment and review.

Happy Holidays!


	3. Miss Judgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It hurts being misjudged by people. it's hurts more if the person you thought trusted you misjudged you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support. I was going back and forth about how to write the rest of this. But, your comments really helped.

* * *

At College Voltaire...

"You want to do an exclusive with Chat Noir?", sitting on one of the benches outside of school, Adrien had been having a conversation with one of his classmates Donny. The future journalist and avid blogger had been telling Adrien about some new projects coming up on his blog. One of them, to his surprise, was a possible exclusive with Chat Noir. 

"Yep!", Donny nodded, "One of Paris's first heroes has come back. It's a big deal.", many had wondered where the cat themed hero had gone off too. And having caught glimpses of a figure in black running across the rooftops of Paris. With photos and videos popping up all over the web.

"People are excited to have him back?"

"Of course!", Donny nodded, "When he disappeared people were worried of course. One of Paris's heroes just disappears without a single word.", just vanished overnight, "Of course there were theories going around that something might have happened to him.", or even that he was captured by Hawkmoth. Explaining why he had been absent all this time, "Getting an interview would help put peoples minds at ease.", and end the avalanche of theories online, "I've debunked a lot of theories and rumors that 'Chat Noir left Paris' or 'Chat Noir was kidnapped'. Honestly people want to just jump onto the worst or convoluted stories just for the shock of it.", that and the die-hard fans who had way to much time of their head and a bit too much hero worship. 

"What do you think happened to Chat Noir?", Adrien asked curiously. During his recovery he often lingered off of Chat Noir. Without any akuma's there didn't seem much worry if his hero persona wasn't seen out in public. And he just never looked into it much to focus on himself and the changes in his life. Mostly due to his recovery, transferring schools, and now the possibility of going to court if those phone calls his father was having with his lawyers were anything to go by. He had only gone out on the encouragement of Plagg to stretch his legs and get some fresh air. And apparently he had been caught. 

"Well if I had to guess I would think Chat Noir had a reason to step down.", Donny commented. 

"You think so?"

"Yeah.", Donny nodded, "People tend to forget that Chat Noir is human underneath all that black leather.", proven multiple times through statements and the debacle that was Miracle Queen where all the heroes, sans the main two, were revealed, "It might be something personal. Maybe he did get injured as a civilian and had no way to communicate that he would be absent."

"So you don't think he abandoned Paris?" 

"After all the beatings he's taken just to protect this city and the people.", he shook his head, "Chat Noir has proven he would die for this city, especially the people. For him to just disappear, something really serious must have happened.", that or he died, "There's two sides to every story. And Chat Noir should be the one to tell his.", he was entitled to that, "And people should respect him enough to believe in those reasons and allow him to explain.", and not just rumors, speculation, and theory. 

"I'm sure he would like that." 

"Well maybe.", if he could get in touch with him, "Though it's still only theory if it even is the real Chat Noir.", the photos weren't that good, so it could have been anything on those roofs. It could have been an actual cat on the roof or even an akuma that looked like Chat. 

"Well like you know what they say, 'anything is possible.'.", Adrien said, "Who knows, maybe Chat Noir has come back and you can get your interview.", he said with a positive tone, "You host one of the top blogs in the city, your popular with a number of people, you have a positive energy, and you always look for the truth.", no matter what side of the coin it was on. He always gave an unbiased approach and let the evidence speak for itself, "I'm sure if you invited him for an interview he would come." 

"Perhaps.", he had always wanted to interview the heroes of Paris, even as the team grew, then dwindled, and slowly grew again. Now being just the original two heroes. Down to one again. Admittedly he tried a few times to get interviews with the heroes, yet getting close was a hassle in itself. Especially after akuma attacks when reporters were practically dammed in to get an interview, ask questions, and take pictures. So he had put it too the back burner, "It would be interesting to get a hero in the guest seat.", enough to even impress the chief of the channel he worked under.

"But, how would I even get his attention?", that was the big question. 

"An invitation on your blog.", Adrien suggested, "He could see it, you know, in his civilian life." 

"And you think he'll see it?", let alone reply. 

"Anything is possible.", Adrien said, "You have one of the most popular channels in Paris. Plus if anyone can charm a superhero it's you.", he encouraged, seeing a familiar smile form on the journalists lips. 

"Well of course!", Donny seemed energized, "I'll invite Chat Noir for a one on one.", it might be a long shot, but he had to try. 

"That's the spirit.", Adrien smiled. 

"I'm going to work on the invitation and post it to the blog.", something to catch the heroes eyes, "My reporter senses are at max.", and he was going to get that interview, "Wish me luck.", with one last wave, Donny headed off to work on inviting Chat Noir for a one on one interview. Only to stop half way and doubling back.

"Before I forget.", he began, "I heard from a source that one of the board members is going to be in town.", or more specifically College Francis Dupont.

"A school board member?" 

Donny nodded, "There's going to be a conference with the school board member, the teachers, and the parents of the infamous Akuma Class of College Francis Dupont.", while it wasn't fully public, there was rumors going around about the school being investigated. Many already assumed various kinds of punishments since the Superintendent had made a surprise visit a couple weeks prior. With video's popping up on the web of Mr. Hawkes showing the 'Owl' the pecking order he was in. Even talking down to Chloe Bourgeois without fear or even interest for that matter. Up until the point the entire class of students had been suspended and sent home. Photos and videos showing parents going up to the school and escorting their children out of the building. 

"...oh.", Adrien frowned. He shouldn't really be shocked. But, it didn't make him feel any less anxious when his old school was brought up. He hadn't had any contact with anyone from the school since the incident. 

"Word around it's part of the investigation into the school administration and how they handled their policies.", which most figured was little more than a joke, "All parents and guardians of the akuma class are going up to talk with the school board member.", whoever they are, but it was sure to be a very active place when the time came, "How are you holding up?", he asked carefully. 

Adrien exhaled.iano with him or training with Marx during fencing. And even helping Vyga as he tested out his experiments and projects. Or letting Clovis use him to practice make-up application and giving him shopping advice. And even appearing on some of the videos now and then. And with the information out of 

"Though I wouldn't lie if I said I wish this was all over.", he could barely even walk around without feeling people looking at him. Or turn on the television without hearing a news story about his assault at his former school, "Is it wrong I feel...bad?"

"Like sick bad or conscious feelings bad?"

"Both.", he admitted, folding his hands over his stomach, "I just...feel like...all of this is my fault."

"How would anything be your fault?", Donny seemed a bit confused and worried at the other's comment. 

"Because I...", he paused trying to find the right words, "If I didn't...I just..."

"Hey it's okay.", Donny assured, "If you don't want to talk about it you don't have to." 

"That's the problem. I want to talk about it.", he had so much he wanted to say, but just couldn't, "I want so much to talk. But...it's just hard.", after so many years of having to hold it's tongue, it was a wonder he still had one, "And if I do say something it just seems to make things worse.", no matter if he was just giving his opinion, a suggestion, or just commenting. There always seemed to be an issue, "No matter what I do, even if it's for the right reasons, it always turns out wrong.", taking a step forward, only to get knocked back further than he was before, "And I get this feeling in my stomach.", like his organs were in knots and were being twisted. 

"That's probably the words wanting to come out.", Donny placed a hand on his shoulder for reassurance, "Bottling up your words, your feelings, isn't good for you sunshine child.", mentally, emotionally, and sometimes physically. Repression didn't make anyone feel good, "Even if you don't want to, sometimes it's better to get things out. If not, they just build up.", bubbling and festering deep inside. Rotting the host from the inside out, "If something is making feel unwell, you can talk about it."

"And you have plenty of people to talk to.", including classmates, his friends, his father (maybe), and even the counselors at the school.

"I know.", and he was happy to have people to talk to and feel comfortable enough to be around, "I just don't won't to worry anyone.", especially if it meant making things worse. 

"If people didn't want to be worried, than they wouldn't have problems.", Donny commented, "And if something is bothering you, of course people are going to worry.", because they cared and wanted to help, "Everyone is entitled to be worried about, even the most stubborn of people who won't admit it.", because everyone had problems. And no problem would be fixed without actually talking about it, "You should never linger on a problem.", even if it seemed small. 

"I guess, but...", he took a short breath and exhaled, "I feel like when I talk about my problems it makes more problems.", not only for himself and everyone else.

"And as your friend I'm going to help you until you feel better.", or at least alleviate some of the pressures Adrien was feeling, "You don't have to say everything. But, it will help to say something.", like slowly loosening the knot on a balloon. Allowing the air to trickle out, "Do you feel like letting some of the air out?" 

Adrien looked off for a moment, before glancing back at Donny. And gave a slow nod. Before he could open his mouth a blaring sound came through the air. 

"The akuma alarm?", guess it was too much to assume a quite afternoon. 

'Perfect timing as always.' 

"All students and faculty remain calm and precede to the nearest shelter.", a voice came over the PA system, instructing students and faculty to seek shelter. 

"Guess Hawkmoth decided it was time for a daily super-villain attack.", second one of the day, "Guess we have to go and...hey!?", he watched as Adrien had somehow managed to disappear. He only looked away for a second. 

* * *

It took about two hours to bring down the akuma and return the city back to normal. The akuma turned out to be a young girl who was upset and trying to get justice for one of idols who had been hurt. Preparing to get vengeance for him. After a quick talk and making sure she was okay, the young girl apologized and was released back to awaiting friends. With the city returned to the normal the duo had left off before the reporters could swarm them with anymore questions. Landing on the rooftops, Chat stood off to the edge and stretched his arms a couple of times. 

"That was an interesting akuma."

"Another fan girl.", he heard Ladybug mutter, "That has to be a the fifth one this week.", after weeks of silence Hawkmoth had returned to akumatizing and creating super-villians. 

"Well it's not surprising.", the young model had a lot of fans. And when word got out about his attack they were of course upset and became prime targets for Hawkmoth to akumatize. And when they were cured the victims seemed more upset they didn't fulfill their mission. And, unfortunately, he had a lot of tries to do so. 

"Anyway, next week one of the school board members is going to be speaking with the parents at College Francis Dupont.", while he couldn't give much details other than what he heard, he got the general gist of it, "There's going to be a lot of emotions during the day and leading up. Something that Hawkmoth can take advantage of.", and there was already enough emotional discourse in the city as it was, "I think we need to come up with a plan just in case Hawkmoth sends out an akuma to go after the parents or their kids or any of the civilians."

"That's...true.", Ladybug seemed to agree, "Hawkmoth's been ramping up his akumatizations.", with all the negativity and emotions it was easy pickings for the super- villain. Last week they had a record number of akuma's in the double digits. 

"True.", the supervillain been akumatizing the Adrien's fans and supporters, the parents, or any of the citizens in Paris, "So I was thinking we could do a stakeout."

"A stakeout?" 

"Yeah like we each take one side of the school. And watch for any butterflies.", if they both were there they could keep a wider range to spot any disturbances. If Ladybug see's them she could capture them with her yo-yo. And if he saw them he could cataclysm it before it touched anything. 

"You think Hawkmoth will strike during the meeting?"

"Well he was silent for a while. But, now he's ramping up his attacks.", and usually that meant something big, "Heroes Day, Miracle Queen, New York City.", just to name a few of the times when he enacted a plan that threw a curve ball at the loop. 

"It is suspicious.", and unnerving just being the dark while Hawkmoth was plotting something major. The a meeting between a school board official and parents of children possibly facing criminal charges was a prime target for akuma's. It was already getting exasperating just dealing the usual akuma's. 

"So stakeout?", it was a good way to keep an eye out for trouble and be ready just in case Hawkmoth did pull something. 

"While a stakeout might seem like a good idea.", Chat seemed to brim at this, about one of his plans being utilized, "But..."

"But?" 

"Well, we haven't heard or seen anything for Hawkmoth.", she began, "Being limited to one spot could be rather, um, constricting."

"Constricting?"

"Yeah. I mean Hawkmoth might be expecting us to be watching the school.", and setting them up for a trap by being in one place and unsuspecting.

"Well what if we do it one at a time.", taking turns to watch over the meeting, "We can do it in secret.", hiding out in civilian form, while another was in hero form. 

"That might not work either.", she dismissed.

"Because?"

"Well it's just the two of us.", she reminded, "We don't have any of our former teammates anymore.", after Miracle Queen they lost all the former heroes after their identities were revealed. Not to mention the same former heroes being part of an investigation and possible lawsuits and couldn't be trusted with a miraculous. Which would only upset the citizens more , "We're already stretched thin enough as it is when there were akuma's."

"True. But..."

"But?" 

"Well I've been doing some thinking.", Chat began, "Since we both agree were stretched thin because the other's were permanently benched.", and not for the obvious reasons, "I think I've come up with a solution." 

"A solution?" 

"New heroes!", Chat revealed.

"New heroes?"

"Yeah. I mean they would be temporary.", for now, "But, I've think I've found some possible candidates to fill in the positions as back-up.", using his baton he activated the camera feature and pulled up some photos to show Ladybug. 

"I think they would be good candidates to be temporary miraculous holders.", Chat said.

"But...I mean...why?"

"Well since we lost our entire back up heroes because of Miracle Queen, we'll need replacements when things get really out of control.", Chat pointed out, "These four would be perfect to be heroes."

"They would?" 

"They're smart, have a diverse set of training, connections to resources in their civilian lives, and who I think can be utilized well with the miraculous.", pointing out their potentials with some of their most used miraculous, "They would be perfect back-up for us when we face a really big akuma.", or if their was another mass attack on the city that required more than two people. 

"That's a bit of a stretch.", Ladybug said, "No one is perfect for a miraculous. Not everyone can just use them." 

"True. But, we could give them a test try.", to see how they did and worked with the miraculous, "We could use the basic miraculous, the turtle, the fox, horse, and monkey.", and maybe the bee, "We could go to them one at a time and give them a test try.", the basics were easy to pick up and it would benefit to get some new help, "Plus what better time than when their are more akuma's active.", it was basically a hands on training session. 

"Let's not get a head of ourselves.", Ladybug said, "Bringing in new heroes when Hawkmoth is ramping up his attacks isn't exactly a good idea." 

"...it isn't?"

"There are too many risks.", she said, "Especially handing off miraculous to random people."

"Maybe, but..."

"And with Hawkmoth akumatizing more people by the day we would be in a position having to balance training and fighting."

"Okay, but..."

"And what if they don't want to give up the miraculous? They could take them and disappear? Or worse reveal the secrets to everyone and their neighbors." 

"I...see your point.", he gave a nervous nod, "But, I don't think we have to worry about them taking the miraculous, misusing them, or telling any secrets.", that much he was sure off, "And with Hawkmoth akumatizing again we need as many hands on deck as possible.", for the times when they were too tired or if they needed to recharge, "We should really think about adding more teammates before Hawkmoth decides to make another army." 

"I...", Ladybug paused, a look of contemplation on her face, Chat holding his breath as Ladybug looked to maul over the idea of more heroes. Obviously they needed more help and they couldn't pick any of the old holders. So the only option was bringing in new members to help aid them with the growing number of akuma's. 

"I know this is a big step and bringing in other holders is a big change.", but they've done it before, just not all at once, "If you need to think about it more I understand.", she was the Guardian and it was essentially her final decision about handing out the miraculous.

"I...think...", she paused, seeming to draw out her next sentence. Chat watching her an anticipation as she was pondering and thinking, "I think I...uh need to get home."

"Home?"

"Yeah. I have an early morning tomorrow.", she said.

"Oh, Okay.", he guessed that was a good excuse. They both had civilian lives and responsibilities, "So I guess I'll see you at patrol tonight." 

"Patrol? Right. I mean, I think we might have to reschedule.", at least she did, "I'm doing this 'thing' with my parents and can't exactly get out of it.", no matter how much she wished she didn't have to. 

"Well that sounds...", he would say fun, because it seemed like Ladybug wasn't looking forward to it, "I guess I'll be jumping across roofs and racing to the tower myself.", might be good practice and allow him to stretch his leg, "Just me and the dozens of roofs under feet and stars over my head." 

"Yeah, such a shame.", his partner muttered.

"You saying something Ladybug?" 

"Nothing.", she exhaled, "Anyway I need to get home.", she took out her yo-yo.

"Have a good night Ladybug. Don't let the evil butterflies bite.", he waved before vaulting off the building and into the city. 

* * *

The day of the conference soon came. The parent's of the student's of Mlle. Bustier had come to College Francis Dupont to meet with one of the school board members sent to not only evaluate the school and staff. But, speak with the parents about the next steps involving their children and their fate at the now infamous school. Only parents and school officials were allowed in the building, with a police presence outside to keep out reporters and any unauthorized individuals. The parents were kept in separate classrooms and would be called to the headmasters office where the board member was waiting to meet with the parents and guardians. 

Mlle. Bellwether was one of the oldest members of the school board of over 40 years. Though even in her old age she was a revered, if not feared member of the board. Taking her job seriously and unapologetically gave the truth, even if those involved didn't want to hear it. But, even in her over four decades of work in the school system she had scene many causes. And though they were never the same, this particular one had been quite piece to be apart of. Not only was the school being investigated, along with the headmaster and staff, but an entire class of students. One incident had spawned a literal list of issue's that might have remained hidden. And after the short, but thorough investigation there was a lot to unpack and proved that it would not be a simple process. 

Now came one of the hardest parts of procedures, briefing the parents. No parent wanted to hear negative things about their child or believe their children could do any wrong. Especially anything criminal or illegal. They would sooner cling to their beliefs of the innocence of youth, than fathom their children had broken those memories. A delved down into the pool of delinquency. Of course there were different reactions from parents beyond surprise and denial. The stages compared to the five stages a grief. Branching off into a mix of emotions that varied from person to person and situation to situation. She was expecting a variety of emotions today. 

A she was sure to be prepared for anything.

* * *

“Let me be frank with Mister and Mrs. Ceasire.”, Mlle. Bellwether began, “We are looking into a number of instances involving your daughter, as well as a number of her classmates.”, as part of the investigation into the teaching and disciplinary actions of their homeroom teacher. As well as the incident that lead to their former classmate ending up in the hospital, “And from those investigations we’ve uncovered some rather disturbing instances.”

“Such as?”, for the past half hour the Ceasire's had been speaking with the school board member. After being called to the school for their daughters actions and being told of the incident of their classmate, to say the parents were furious were an understatement. It took every fiber of their self-control not to scold their daughter right there in the school. After learning what their daughter had been involved in, and only after getting home and telling Nora to take the twins upstairs, did they unload on Alya. It was a miracle neither of them had gotten akumatized that night. Especially when the email came that their daughter had been suspended indefinably from the school and the reasons. Both shocked and stunned by the letter they received from the PPD about pending litigation against them on behalf of the Agreste Estate for assault charges and defamation against Mr. Agreste son. Which led to another scolding session. 

They confiscated all her electronics and grounded her until she moved out. She was no longer allowed outside the house and she was forbidden from using the internet. Especially her blog which she had been forced to shut done immediately. And she would be watched by her older sister Nora, who had been made fully aware of her sisters actions. And, just as her parents, she was both disgusted and furious with her younger sister. 

“For instance, your daughter has a number of notices against her.”, she noted, “Including bullying, harassment, slander, and invasion of privacy.”, with student’s and faculty reporting the girl for taking unpermitted pictures and video without consent. And stating untrue or unchecked information, “And not just at Dupont. There have been instances at another school, Voltaire College and even regular citizens. Who have witnessed or have been harassed by your daughter.” 

“Harassed?”, the parents glanced at each other, preparing for what may come. 

The chairwoman nodded, “Most instances include your daughter and her classmates starting arguments against individuals. Slander on a number of chat logs and public websites. And there is an investigation of an assault against other students.”, she read off the list of complaints and statements taken, “Your daughter has also been caught stalking individuals and taking photos without consent, videotaping without permission on multiple occasions. And attempting to or breaking into private property. Such as lockers, desks, and even bags.”, with witness testimony who had caught the girl in the act. 

Otis and Marlena were shocked, to say the least. 

“Alya did all that?”

“Are you positive about that?”

“We checked with the witnesses and verified the information given.”, and so far everything has checked out, "When she was confronted for her actions she made statements of following leads for scoops.", which, as she stated, was part of journalistic practices. Though in some instances she apologized, it was only after being caught in the act, "On one instance she went into a girls bag because she 'got a tip' this student had some connection to the heroes. Then there was another time a theft was reported and Ms. Ceasire felt it was her duty to interrogate students." 

"She interrogated students? What for?" 

"It was for a missing notebook.", she explained, "One of her classmates reported their notebook stolen and your daughter began a categorized witch hunt. For which she violated a number of privacy rules accusing anyone without any proof.", only to find the notebook in question had been left in the gym and placed in the lost and found, "That doesn't even cover the times she been witnessed taking photos without permission, looking in lockers without the owners knowledge, and getting into verbal altercations because of rumors and gossip.", and there had been many instances of these verbal altercations, "From the investigation it's clear your daughter has been involved in situations of not only juvenile actions. That gradually grew into criminal territory.”, for which she could have and could still be charged. 

“Criminal?”, this seemed to shock the two parents. 

“Are you saying my daughter could go to jail?”, Otis questioned in concern. 

“If enough evidence is found for the larger investigations she is being looked into for. There is a possibility if those involved wish to press charges.”, she pulled out another file, “Among them includes charity fraud, extortion, theft, blackmail, bribery, intimidation, defamation, slander, and cyberbullying.”, all serious charges with judicial consequences. 

“Among the allegations, your daughter has been participating in the harassment of a number of individuals through her blog and in person.”, she brought up, “From records and screenshots we’ve received she’s sent a number of ‘disturbing’ and rather troubling messages about and to individuals. Essentially threatening them. Along with her classmates.”, mostly out of what was being seen as a petty war when other's decided to challenge the group for their behavior. Retaliating just as much and refusing to back down. 

“And you believe Alya was apart of this?” 

“Your daughter and her classmates harassed a number of individuals on nothing more than common rumor, gossip, and false accusations told by one individual.”, Mrs. Bellwether spoke, “Using vulgar and hurtful language, threats, and even demeaning them without remorse or reason.”, which only got worse as the harassment grew, “And your daughter is one of the main culprits. Using her blog as a base to spread various unsupported content and information that borderlines tabloid-est.”, and it was there in black, white, and all the colors of the rainbow, "And, of course, there is also her involvement in the assault of her former classmate. Adrien Agreste.", which was one of the biggest issue this meeting had to be called. 

"How did we not know about this?", had they known what their daughter had been doing they would have helped her. Pulled her aside and talked to her.

"The policy of the school is that any problems, academic or behavioral, should be reported by the administrator.", who would report to the headmaster and make sure proper steps are taken to correct the problem. Which included informing the parents and any other authorities in order to begin an investigation into the matter, "As we're finding out the issues' were 'reportedly' taken care of by the school.", which didn't involve much discipline outside a couple of hours of detention which did not fit the level for what the students were found guilty off. After a number of times, and by the same students, there should have been an intervention. And parents should have been notified, "By our count your daughter has been written up by a number of her teachers for disturbing class, using electronics, leaving without permission, and bullying.", which again should have resulted in a parent teacher conference after the third infraction. Yet was pushed aside when it noted that there were steps taken to contain the issue, which only amounted to a talk by the homeroom teacher. Whose methods involved little to no punishments. Even for the most open and obvious forms of situations of bullying and harassments. 

Perhaps if someone had stepped in before this, and other situations, could have been avoided. 

“If there is one thing this board will not tolerate, as any decent human being would, is any type of harassment and bullying that harms any student, faculty, or staff member. Inside or outside, in person or online.”, it was a policy and a moral that every member lived by, “Your daughters actions alone have violated not only this school district, the schools, but the very principals they were built on.”

"What happens now?" 

“She has shown no remorse in her actions and continues to cling to the words of a single individual and push an agenda to vindicate herself.”, even on the backs and even lives of those who had once looked up to her, were friends with her, and even supported her, “As such we feel it's best that Alya Ceasire, your daughter, is too remain suspended for the time being. And should she return she will be placed on academic probation and permanent detention for the remainder of the school year.", which would prohibit her for the remainder of any school activities, teams, and trips scheduled. She would also be removed from her position as deputy class representative and off the school paper. And be prohibited from posting on the schools website, "She'll also has to attend consoling." 

"Consoling?" 

"Your daughter has shown to have a confrontational streak when dealing with others.", in that she was quick to jump to conclusions if she believed their was something amiss or she felt slighted. Lashing out at individuals and implementing various tactics when gathering what she perceives as 'evidence', "As I mentioned when she has been confronted about her lack of evidence and her invasive nature she can become hostile. And with the number of eye witness statements to these outburst, it is clear she requires mediation to find the root of the issue.", which was rooted down deep and would take time weeding out. 

"Alya, our daughter, has always wanted to be a journalist.", always looking for big stories and scoops to write about. But, somewhere along the way she forgot that not everything was black and white. And their were consequences when you write or post something without proof or warrant as if it was true. Now with all these scandal's those dreams were going to have to be put on the backburner. If they weren't already overdone and burnt to cinders. Even now at home when she was being punished for her mock publishing on her blogs and actions, she still wanted to try to vindicate herself. But, was shut down immediately by her parents and older sister. 

What happened to their daughter that would come home talking about superheroes and supervillains? Who took pride in her writing. What happened to her? 

"Journalism, like any profession, has it's ups and downs. Twist and turns. And of course that fork in the road.", that could either help them grow and lead to a promising field of opportunity. Or slip down and onto a path of stagnation and dark forests with any sign of light, "For Alya she choses paths without much direction. Following what seems like that either seems to hold promise or that she thinks will earn her some valued reward upon completion.", never thinking that she should stop and actually consider the other paths. Believing her decisions were set and correct. And refusing to listen to an outside source because it might make her seem foolish and wrong. She was stubborn, with an attitude like a donkey, "She'll have to do a lot of assessing of not only herself, but her decisions and how they've effective those around her.", and recognize the damage she's done and take responsibility. Not just half-hearted, photo-copied apologies that amounted to nothing. No lesson was learned and the behavior continued, "The hope is that her time away from the current environment can help better get mind of her actions.", and to learn the gravity of the trouble she was facing. 

"That might be best." , Otis looked to agree and his wife nodded as well. It was going to be hard, but they had to be tough. But, now knowing everything her daughter had been doing, the change in her behavior, and even her attitude. And now being apart of an assault case involving someone she used to be friends with. It was going to be a long road and they hadn't even reach the first hump yet. 

* * *

Throughout the day Mrs. Bellwether had met with a number of parents and guardians. Each one showing a level of emotions when she spoke with them about their children and their behavior shifts. As well as laying out what would be happening going on. So far there were at least five extended suspensions, with most of the students returning soon being put on detention and academic probation. For the most part the parents were receptive to the punishments and conditions their children would be under if and when they returned to school. Emphasizing their own punishments at home. 

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. Dupain Cheng.", she looked up at the couple, her next appointment, "Parent's of Marinette Dupain-Cheng." 

"Yes that's us."

"I'm Sabine.", the female greeted, "And this is my husband Tom.", she introduced the man next to her. 

"You seem like a very support couple. I apologize we have to meet during such complicated times.", from the papers the two owned a bakery right across from the school, "Let's get started. I know this is a thought situation for everyone.", someone more than others. 

"We understand Ms. Bellwether.", Sabine seemed to understand, "We know this is a very serious topic. And we want to provide any assistance we can."

Tom nodded. 

"When we heard about what had happened to Adrien we were...well we didn't know what to think.", it was just so horrible. Even just seeing the pictures of him in the hospital and the hearing what happened made their stomachs turn. 

"No one, especially a young man, a child, should be put through something like that. And to be attacked.", Tom bristled with anger for what he had to go through. He had only met the young man a few times, but even for those short meetings knew the boy was a kind soul. A gentleman that wouldn't harm a fly, let alone a female in any way. And when he learned what he had been through he had half a mind to go to every last one of those degenerates houses and give them a piece of his mind. Including the school that failed to protect their own students, still children. 

"Yes, this is a very serious situation that has happened. And we, the members of the school board and the district, are working to make sure that all those responsible are given their due punishment.", within there power. 

"Of course.", and they were prepared to help anyway they could. 

"That still remains to be known.", she admitted, "From the information we gathered from testimony all students were present during the assault." 

"And you believe Marinette, out daughter...was apart of the attack?", Sabine's hands clenched the strap of her purse tightly. 

"Directly that remains to be determined. But, testimony seems to indicate she was present.", just not if she was involved in the attack. 

"I assure you, Mlle. Bellwether, our daughter would never be apart of something so heinous.", both parents assured that their daughter would never harm anyone, let alone another student, in such a malicious manner. 

"I understand this is a hard subject to think of and I will do my best not to make it anymore stressful than it needs to be.", keeping parents calm and clear headed aloud for a longer conversation, "I see from Marinette's record she is quite the student. Good grades, class representative, and studying designer.", she said, "Many of her teachers have commented her as hardworking, kind-hearted, with the characteristics of a leader.", noted from her activities and instances of helping fellow students.

"Yes. Marinette has always been a kind girl. Helpful and always looking at the positives.", her parents seemed to agree. 

"So I've been told.", out of most of the students interviewed in the class, she was one of the few cooperative one's when it came to questioning, "It's also been noted that she was having some issues in class.", generally in her homeroom with Mlle. Bustier, where most of the reports seemed to stem, "A few months earlier your daughter was shortly expelled from the school. She was reported for a number of instances, stealing test answers, pushing a student down the stairs, and theft of a personal possession.", and from what was gathered from the lack luster investigation the accusations were given by the same person. 

"Yes. Marinette was accused for a number of crimes and expelled from the school.", though they knew their daughter would never do anything as far as theft or hurting another person, before they could say much of anything she was expelled.", then not even a day afterwards she was brought back. 

"Honestly I knew something was fishy when someone like our Marinette was singled out for such crimes.", Tom added, "There wasn't even an investigation."

"And she was allowed back into classes because of new evidence." 

"Because that girl who accused her, told the headmaster that it was all a mistake.", Sabine commented, "That she was suffering from a lying disease that caused her to hallucinate and that she couldn't control what came out of her mouth.", and their daughter was reinstated back to the school.

"A lying disease?", never heard that before. Students would come up with another of excuses for their behavior and reasons for their actions. This, however, fell into the category of needing a conference between the teachers and parents, "I assure you both the story of a 'lying disease' is no more real as the disease itself."

"So she was lying."

"From the investigation there is reason to believe that the young lady in question, fabricated it. Along with a number of stories and rumors of her exploits.", mostly stories about doing charity work and meeting with high profile individuals. Which resulted in numerous absences from school which apparently were without any notes from her parents, doctors, or other signatures that could be confirmed. The one's that did have notes or emails excusing the absences were invistagated and declared as forged by the girls parents once presented to them, "Some of which had targeted your daughter for whatever reason. Including instances where she made accusations of bullying, theft, and other misinformation to negatively paint Mlle. Dupain-Cheng as the aggressor and instigator." 

"That's completely false.", Tom stated firmly, "Marinette would never bully anyone!" 

"As I said the evidence proves that your daughter committed no such acts. But, was targeted on various accusations.", Mlle. Bellwether stated, "Most of the rumors and accusations were noted to be resolved or had be handled." 

"Obviously not.", the parents disagreed that anything was handled. 

"We weren't even aware that Marinette had been accused of anything.", the two looked at each other with a sense of sympathetic worry for their daughter. 

"Shouldn't we have been notified about if our daughter was having problems?", a note, a phone call, something. If they had known they would have come up to the school immediately and given the teacher and headmaster a piece of their minds. 

"School policy dictates that when a student experiences any questionable behavior a parent or guardian should be contacted if such problems persists.", however it was at the teachers discretion. Which showed to be less than reliable given the amount of issues she allowed to let slip past her, "Marinette was noted to be an good student by the standards of her other teachers and students. Nothing that would indicate bullying of any kind.", which was only speculative on hear-say and rumors, "As part of the investigation we want separate any rumor or misinformation about students.", talking with outside individuals such as students and faculty not fully associated with Mlle. Bustier or her students. 

"While your daughter is not guilty of anything too questionable, there is still matter of more proven instances.", the board member said, "Such as her attendance."

"Attendance?"

"A number of times your daughter has arrived late to class.", giving a number of excuses and reasons, "She's also been caught daydreaming during lessons, or out right sleeping at her desk.", having to be woken up by teachers, "She's also been exhibited some quite peculiar behavior." 

"What type of behavior?" 

"Well leaving class suddenly, multiple excuses to the bathroom, disappearing at various times of the school day for a number of different reasons, and there were some instances running into lockers, doors, walls, and even nearly falling down the stairs.", though from most statements their daughter was known for her clumsiness, "Mostly were looking at her being late to her classes and assignments." 

"This has come up before.", they admitted their was an incident before when they had to ground their daughter for her grades and attendance. 

"And did she ever mention why she was late to her classes? Or disappears at various times?" 

"No. She just said she was running late or tripped over a animal that was crossing the street or that her alarm clock broke."

"She's been oversleeping a lot.", even her alarm couldn't wake her up and she ended up scrambling to get to school. 

"And you say this is recent behavior?"

"Well...not recent.". admittedly it had been going on for a couple of months. A little over a year. Waking up late, disappearing, falling asleep at random times, and the growing number of excuses, "We first thought she was tired from school work or the projects she was working on.", which would explain the times she was low on energy. 

"Then we noticed she would arrive home at odd times of the day.", especially after akuma attacks when she would disappear and claim to be somewhere else, "When we tried to talk her her she would also say she was 'fine' or 'it's not a big deal.'"

"She also told us she was with one of her classmates.", either studying or hanging out or even getting swept up in an akuma situation. But, now knowing the situation at the school, especially between her and her classmates, they were beginning to question what their daughter had been doing. 

"That is something you will have to speak with your daughter about.", only she knew the answers, "However, we will be looking into these absences and late arrivals to school at another time. Other than that, I believe that is all.", for now, "Thank you both for coming in." 

"Of course.", after one last handshake the two took their leave. 

* * *

The next parent to visit her office was the Mayor of Paris himself, Andre Bourgeois. Like some of the parents before she had met before, his child was on the list of high level students being investigated. The beginning of the meeting had started out as one might think. The mayor introducing himself with the tone of trying to make a good impression. He was polite and gave a friendly banter. Adding the general resume of accomplishments and his loyalty to the city. Adding how he was working hard with the investigation...though if only more for his daughter, when it came to aiding the young Agreste. Emphasizing how his daughter and Adrien had been childhood friends. Missing how in the weeks after the attack, prior to the video released by Adrien, the heir had spoken nothing of her childhood friends attack or that he wasn't in school. Nor did he appear to stay on topic when it came to his own daughters list of reported infractions in the school.

With evidence by the way when his daughters was brought up in relation to her infractions, he seemed to have some kind of comment or excuse to make light of the situation. 

Even when it was clearly a fault on his daughter, the mayor would try to find an excuse to make it not seem so. Declaring with whole heart that his daughter was akin to an angel. 

"As you may know my 'job' is to address any and all issues of the school.", and fixed them within the best of her ability and the ability of the school board, "The issue with your daughters isn't something they can simply waived off with a detention or letter home. Or even an apology.", Mrs. Bellwether said, "Your daughter's behavior is and always has been a constant issue."

"She's bullied her classmates and fellow students on multiple occasions. Made rude comments for the pettiest of reasons. And is under the notion her parents profession warrants her to treated better than any other student. Showing little to no respect for the staff.", even when others attempt to help her, she quickly dismisses it and finds something critical to say about it, "Then there's the reports of her stealing items from students, both personal property and items for activities. Intimidation, threats, going into personal property, harassment, destruction of property, verbal bullying, cheating, refusing to do projects of her own accord...", she read off from the literal list of violations that the heiress had racked up over her time at College Dupont and had been 'swept' away when she mentioned her father's position. 

"...I...wasn't aware Chloe had been...", the mayor seemed to stop for a moment. As a politician he was trained to be able to sidestepped certain situations and give a level of oblivious when it came to certain area's that would effect his career and image. His daughter, had been one of constant excuses and damage control. From her usual attitude with mirrored her mother Audrey's to a almost terrifying point. Making sharp comments and participating in less than pleasing activities that forced Andre to scramble to fix or cover up. He tried hard to keep his daughter happy. He really did. Making sure she had a comfortable life and wanted for nothing. Yet, even for all that there was a sharp turn in the road that was his daughter. 

From her constant demands for the finest, most expensive things, which were quickly tossed away when something better seemed to catch her eye. Her tantrums when something or someone crossed her, which were usual just small accidents or inconveniences. 

"From what's been gathered whenever faced with punishment for her actions, your daughter threatens to call your office.", with the notion her father, even as the mayor, held power over anything without limits. And would use said power to make sure his daughter stayed out of trouble and treated as though she was a literal princess. 

"Her suspension will be kept as is. The school will send her assignments for her classes.", which they expected her to do herself, "She will be placed on academic probation for the remainder of the school year and mandatory consoling with the school psychologist." 

"A psychologist?", they wanted his daughter to go to a shrink? Was it that serious? 

"It is a procedure that any students exhibiting abnormal behavioral patterns meet with the schools consoler.", the meetings were private and allow for a determination into the best course of action to aid students, "Given the number of your daughters 'unique quirks', the school board feels this is the best course of action.", to figure out if her behavior could be aided to prevent future troubles.

"But, a psychologist? Wouldn't people think she's crazy?" 

"Mr. Bourgeois.", she began, "Your daughter has caused or been apart of a number of incidents both in and out of school. Where she has instigated or encouraged bad behavior with her bullying and entitled attitude.", which at any other school would have had her expelled if not for her parents positions, especially her father's, "For the investigation alone we found your daughter constantly manipulates situations by using your position to skirt punishments.", which were deserved to the heiress, "Which includes getting other students unfairly suspended or punished.", by over dramatizing incidents that either weren't serious or didn't happen as she reported. 

"Well that's..."

"Activities cancelled or changed last minute.", because they weren't up to the heiresses standards or required to do some level of physical labor. 

"She's just..."

"And even threatened to have teachers and staff fired.", putting people's jobs on the line because she didn't want to face consequences or couldn't get her own way, "Or even having students banished from the city." 

"I can't believe my Chloe would..."

"She openly threatened the Superintendent of the school district.", in full view of students, faculty, and the headmaster himself, "Which only adds to the number of times she has used your position to either get her way or not face consequences for her actions.", for which there was a separate list for the amount of times she used her father's position of the mayor to force submission from her own actions, "Do you believe it's fair that she be entitled to special treatment because she is the daughter of the mayor or her mother is a fashion critic?"

"Well of course not.", the mayor shook his head, "Chloe is just...special."

"So I've been told.", from various statements and accounts, "Especially with her many accounts of her time as Queen Bee.", a short lived persona of the heiress that aided the heroes on a few akuma attacks. Only to be permanently benched during one final debacle with Hawkmoth. Which in and of itself caused more controversy in the school. But, that was for another time, "The point is your daughter is not special. She is spoiled.", that was the bottom line. 

"Just giving your daughter everything she demands isn't showing love. It's showing her that the only way she'll get her father's attention is by you spoiling her.", she get's into situations and requires her father to get her out of trouble. Showing no remorse because her father will find away to make the issue go away and work everything to 'her' comfort, "And the more power you let her think she has allows her to think she is untouchable.", until it came the time someone touched back. 

"But, she's my little girl. I'm supposed to do everything in my power to protect her."

"Not when it's for her own actions.", actions she should know are wrong and expect punishment when done, "She's put people's lives at stake multiple times. Sitting on a high pedestal and looking down on everyone.", not thinking anyone was going to try and push her off, "And because her parent's come to bail her out she continues with this behavior.", instead of letting her face consequences and teaching her about ramifications. And reaffirming the notion she was untouchable and exempt from punishment. 

"If these conditions are not 'acceptable'. Than you might have to consider placing her in a different school.", though given her record and the threat of Hawkmoth looming, who knew what school would risk allowing her attendance. Other than boot camps or a strict reform school that had teachers trained to deal with even the toughest of cases. 

"A different school? Oh no. I couldn't possibly think of sending my little princess to another school.", it was out of the question. 

"Then I suggest considering a way to aid in rehabilitating your daughters current attitude.", especially towards others, "The main issue with Chloe is her interaction with her fellow students, the staff members, or just people in general.", it only took one comment to set the girl into a small tirade. And grow into a full grown tantrum should she felt slighted. Which had led to more than one incidents, including multiple akumitizations, "Just as your job is to protect and provide the best for your daughter. My job is to protect and provide the best for the students.", not just as Dupont, but all over Paris. 

"If you believe that's best..."

"I can only offer you the facts and the options best suited.", that was her job, "As a parent, only you can decide what's best for your child."

"Of course.", he was a father. It was his duty to do what was best.

"I just don't know how I'm going to explain this to my daughter.", she wasn't exactly one to take criticism well. Just like her mother she was quite proud to a fault and would tear anyone down who said otherwise. 

"No one will like every decision made.", but sometimes they needed to learn that at times they had no control. 

Suddenly there was loud, rapid knock on the door.

"What was that?", the two looked at the door. Standing up, the school board member took the initiative to go check who was knocking on the door. She gave instruction not to be disturb when she was meeting with a parent. 

"What is going on out here?", Mrs. Bellwether questioned as she opened the door, "And why is there a child outside in the hall?", they weren't even supposed to be in the building, let alone on school grounds.

"Chloe what are you doing here?", Andre questioned, "Your supposed to be at the hotel.", he had directly told her to stay at the hotel while he was at a meeting with the school board member. Even telling the staff not to let her out for any reason other than an emergency. 

"Well it's lucky I did come here.", she stated, "You were actually thinking of listening to this...person.", she eyed Mlle. Bellwether. 

"Chloe Mrs. Bellwether is a long time and respective member of the school board.", Andre said. 

"As I told your parents these punishments are based on your participation in the the attack.", with added requirements an d action depending on the situation.

"This isn't for the attack alone.", Mrs. Bellwether corrected, "Considering the reports of infractions in your class alone, you should be more grateful you aren't getting expelled." 

"Excuse me?" 

"Young lady your record alone shows a long list of behavioral issues, verbal bullying, classroom disruptions, disobedience with your teachers, having other students doing your homework, cheating, leaving school without permission...", she read off, "I could go on, but I have another appointment in about ten minutes."

"And your point?"

"The point is your behavior towards your fellow students allow are grounds for suspension. The cheating, theft, property damage, and false reporting alone would have a parent teacher conference meeting for each one. And the number of cases of akumatizations you've caused would be open to dismissal from school all together.", since it was becoming clear that the girl, these young teen, was a danger to the school by herself, "Even now you disobeyed an order to remain home and away from the school. You stormed into my office, after eavesdropping I might add, and criticized my credentials for which I'm sure you wouldn't have even the slightest understanding because you don't 'like' your punishment's.", or rather the fact she was going to be punished, "For which you deserve." 

"Daddy are you just going to let her talk to me like that?" 

"W-Well Chloe...my princess...Ms. Bellwether is only doing her job.", Andre said, trying to explain to his daughter that it might be hard to hear, but the board member was laying out the designated punishments. All the students in her class were going to be facing punishments. 

"Which you are disrupting with your tantrum.", and she was not impressed, "Mr. Bourgeois please send your daughter home so we can continue our meeting." 

"You can't talk to him like that.", Chloe stated, "Daddy tell 'her' that as the mayor she has to listen to you."

"Now Chloe..."

"A parents position or occupation does not change how the student is punished. It is their actions alone that is the determining factor.", the board member stated, "Nor does it exempt anyone from the consequences of their actions."

"You have no power over my decisions.", and nor would she ever will.

"How dare you!", Chloe fumed, pouting dramatically. 

"Chloe please calm down.", Andre placed his hands on his daughters shoulders, "That is enough. You need to go home now." 

"So you can discuss sending me to some military school or a shrink. How could you try to send me away?", she accused her father of trying to get rid of her. 

"No one is trying to do that.", he assured, "We we're just discussing your behavior in school and possible remedies that might make you feel more comfortable.", and hopefully curb her behavior and teach her to possibly be better with her attitude. 

"There's nothing wrong with my attitude!", she argued.

"O-Of course not sweetheart, but you could be a bit...much sometimes."

"Excuse me!", the yell caused the mayor to flinch, "I'll have you known I have been nothing but pleasant! I've changed.", a testing to her own 'good' behavior both in and out of school. 

"Chloe please lower your voice.", she was going to cause a scene. Parents, waiting their turns to speak with Mlle. Bellwether were already beginning to spill out into the hallway. As the mayor tried in vain to calm his daughter down and Chloe continued with her tantrum towards her father. Even insulting the board member now and then as incompetent and unable to make a good decision. And that her opinion didn't matter because she didn't know anything and had no right to judge her. 

And as she watched the display, going over the day in her mind. All the words, the looks, the emotions, of parents, teachers, and students. She often wondered of her judgment of them. Even those who appeared innocence held secrets that spoke against their nature. And those, even if not instantly connected, offered little less assurance that they deserved any mercy from punishment. And those blinded to see pass those tinted rose lenses that prevented them from seeing the truth. 

Judgement didn't discriminant from the sinners and the saints. 

* * *

_"I sense a disappointment. When one does their duty and is criticized by those feeling too entitled to be judged." , Hawkmoth called one of his butterflies and embedded the evil in them, "Go my precious akuma. Evilize her!"_

* * *

The akuma made it's way into the school, slipping into the building and finding it's target. 

Mlle. Bellwether.

Circling over, before finding a place to plant itself. Her pearl necklace. Merging with the precious item and linking the target to it's master. 

Hawkmoth.

_"Miss Judgement, I am Hawkmoth.", the villain introduced, "Ungrateful and entitled children who do not respect authority. Blind parents who cannot control their own children and make excuses for their rotten behavior. All dare to question your words. When they are the one's who cannot see their own faults. I'm giving you the power to give them exact punishments deserved!"_

"Time for a change in decorum.", a darkness bubbled from Mrs. Bellwether's necklace and surrounded her. 

"I am Miss Judgement.", the akuma announced with a calm and proper tone. Dressed in a long flowing black robe and cloak that hid her face in a veil of shadows. As though she were a specter of death, "I shall be your judge, jury, and executioner.", with an extension of her hands the doors and windows were sealed with bars and locks.

"Mrs. Bellwether what are you doing?", the mayor questioned. 

"I am doing my job, Mayor Bourgeois.", Miss Judgement said, "Since you all don't seem to care for my suggestions to properly asses your children. Blindly clinging to images of the past to see the harm they have done. Then I shall have to open your eyes to the truth.", and since her words seemed to miss the mark, perhaps she had to use a sharper tone to make her point. 

"Please Mlle. Bellwether you don't have to do this.", Andre quickly grabbed his daughter, pulling her close to protect her. 

"Now, who shall come before my bench first and be judged?", from behind her a number of chains began to unravel from the sashes around her waist. The group stepped back in fear. The akuma slowly advancing towards them, gliding across the floor with a weightless silence. 

* * *

At the Agreste Mansion...

Adrien had been siting at his desk looking over some random emails, when suddenly an emergency message had popped up on his computer, "Plagg!", he called. 

"What's going on?", the kwami questioned, annoyed he was being taken away from the cheese fort he had been building at the end of the desk. 

"There's an akuma attack at Francis Dupont College.", he pointed out the message from the akuma alarm. 

"Looks like Hawkmoth decided to strike.", Plagg commented, "Couldn't even wait until after lunch.", he was just about to test out the structure of his cheese fort. 

"I knew this might happen.", with so much negativity going around it was only a matter of time before Hawkmoth took advantage. Meanwhile Plagg was having his own ideas. Giving an inner prayer of who should be akumatized. Preferably one the students from the akuma class so he could release some emotional backup, "Let's hurry and get down there."

"Plagg Claws Out!", Adrien called. 

* * *

After transforming and leaving the mansion, Chat Noir raced across the rooftops towards the school. Keeping an ear out for any distress that might need his attention. He didn't know what he was going up against, but he had to stay on his toes. Akuma's were becoming unpredictable and he couldn't risk being taken by surprise. As he continued his travels he spotted something in the streets. Stopping, he moved to hide behind the ledge of the rooftop. Using his staff he was able to zoom in on the individual clocked in black. 

'Asses the situation.', he couldn't jump in blindly. He didn't know what they could do and couldn't risk taking them on without knowledge. 

Opening his communicator he had attempted to get in touch with Ladybug, however he only received static. She must not be transformed yet. Which meant for now he was on his own. Looking back he saw that the akuma hadn't moved yet. Which might be good or bad depending on their powers and motives. Which he still had no clue off. But, he couldn't just stay there and wait for Ladybug to long. If the akuma did move and decide to attack a civilian it would spell trouble. 

"Guess it's time to get up close and personal.", vaulting from his hiding spot he headed down to face the mysterious akuma. 

"Chat Noir.", the akuma spoke as the hero landed in front of her, "So you have appeared."

"Sorry for the wait. Thought you looked kind of lonely in down here by yourself.", he said with a cool demeanor to keep the akuma occupied, "So what can I call you?"

"I am Miss Judgement. The judge, jury, and executioner of punishment.", the akuma declared, "Have you come to be judged Chat Noir?"

"Not a fan of single trail.", Chat stated, "One person shouldn't make judgments on people. It's a purr-sonal peeve of mine." 

"I only judge those who believe they are above punishment. Who put themselves above those they hurt and hide behind the illusion of protection.", Miss Judgement stated, "And those who believe they are except from judgement of others, shall know the weight of their actions." 

"Like I said no one has the right pass judgement on anyone.", even those who felt they should, "I don't suppose you would be willing to hand over your akuma with this turning into a fight, would ya?"

"I have no time for you.", not when there were so many they needed to be judged and punished, "Though I do not wish to fight you."

"You...don't?", was that a trick?, "Aren't you going to try and capture my miraculous?"

"You have done nothing to hinder me. I commend you for the attempt of casual conversation.", it sounded like she had complimented him.

"Thank you?", that was new. A polite super villain. 

"I've heard a deal about you Chat Noir.", she said, "However, I believe the perception of people of you isn't as they might think."

"That I'm charming and smooth on my feet.", he commented running his hand through his hair. 

"That you were a joke and unfit to be a hero.", Miss Judgement said with a even tone, "Shall we see if they're correct." 

Summoning a pearl from her belt she launched it at the cat hero. Chat Noir quickly dodging the ball sized pearl as it crashed into a car behind him. 

"Nice toss.", Chat commented, "Not a very nice thing to do Madame Judge-alot."

His declaration was met with more pearls being thrown at him. Chat dodged the fast moving pearls that rained down like cannon balls and expected, surprisingly, with less force than he anticipated. 

"You're going to have to be a lot quicker than that.", hopefully not though. Even if he could dodge the attacks it didn't change that they were still out in public. Civilians couldn't get hurt or worse. But, he had no choice, but to keep the akuma's attention until Ladybug arrived so they could purify the akuma. 

"You have quite the form young man."

"Is that a compliment?", he dodged another attack, "I'm touched.", with another dodge, he rolled to the side and took out his staff. Catching something in the side of his eye he began heading back. Rushing before going into a slide. Using his staff he hit the pearls away before catching the last one before it hit the civilians behind him. 

"Are you three okay?"

"We're fine.", Nora assured, "Thanks for the save there."

"It seems a bit dangerous to be out in the streets during an akuma attack."

"Wasn't planning on it.", Nora said, "My hard head of a sister snuck out of the house.", no doubt to film the akuma that had appeared, "I came out to find her and drag her back.", and brought her little sister so they wouldn't be alone. 

"She's out here?", because of course she was. Looking back he saw the akuma had slipped away. 

"Well she better hope that akuma finds her before I do.", because it was not going to be pretty if the wrestler got a hold of her little sister. She knew she was supposed to be grounded in her room as punishment for her actions at school. She had no phone, limited web access except the desktop in the living room under Nora's watch, and she was not allowed outside for any reason. Yet, somehow she had slipped out when Nora had been playing with Ella and Etta. Once she noticed her sister's disappearing act she went out to track her down. And was going to drag her back over her shoulder if she had to and would do, "She's risking her life and permanent punishment just to film an akuma.", which she had been forbidden to do in the first place. 

"You find a safe place for you and your sisters.", Chat Noir would take care of the rest. 

"Good luck Mr. Whiskers.", taking her sisters the wrestler headed off for safety. 

"Hopefully Miss Judgement didn't get too far.", with a jump he headed off to search for the akuma. Hopefully his partner had finally transformed and was looking too. They were going to need all hands on deck for this one. 

* * *

News had circulated that an akuma was out in the city and for all citizens to get inside while the situation was being handled. Images of the akuma, Miss Judgement, had been shown to public. However, no casualties had yet to posted. Leading many to speculate what the akuma wanted and who they were after. After a sitting on the web that Miss Judgement was headed towards city hall, members of law enforcement had been ordered to the building. 

Chat Noir was posted himself at the top of the building, hidden from the public eye and hopefully the akuma when she chose to come. As he waited, he would look at his baton. Activating his communicator in hopes of getting in touch with Ladybug. And each time he was only met with static. 

"Where are you bug?", because he could really use some luck dealing with this akuma. 

"I question many share, no?" 

Chat paused hearing the voice. Looking to the side he found a figure having perched right next to him. 

"Who are you?", Chat questioned seeing the figure decked in orange, white, and black. Colors of the fox miraculous holder. 

"Call me, Monsieur Renard.", he introduced himself, "I've come to offer you assistance!" 

"Monsieur Renard?", he blinked, eyeing the other with suspicion. Until his eyes fell on the fox pendant around his neck. 

"Is that...the fox miraculous?", he questioned. 

"Good eye.", Renard nodded, "Before you ask, I am not a Senti-monster or an akuma.", he said with a earnest smile, "A little fox told me you may require my assistance. And gave me a new Trixx to become a superhero." 

"Well welcome aboard.", Chat said, "I'll give you the quick run-down.", and he didn't have long to explain, "You're the holder of the fox miraculous. You have the power to create illusions using the phrase Mirage. And Reality to turn things back to normal.", he explained. 

Monsieur Renard nodded. 

"Our akuma of the day of Miss Judgement.", Chat explained the powers of the akuma, "As far as I can tell she summons these giant pearls and throws them like cannon balls.", yet they don't really seem to do any damage. 

"They don't really do physical damage.", Renard said, "Before I got the miraculous I noticed the akuma using her powers on some civilians.", he explained that he had witnessed the akuma cornering a civilian she had found and instantly went after, "Apparently the balls act like a type of weight." , and once victims were hit with them they acted as a type of weight that made was heavy enough to immobilize it's target before crystalizing the person in a pearl encasing, "She called it a slow sentence for their actions.", and the more the person denied their guilt, the quicker the encasing would happen.

"Sounds like a this akuma is really coming down on people.", hard and lethal. 

"That's the other thing.", Renard commented, "The akuma isn't just going after random civilians."

"She's not."

He shook his head.

"So she has targets.", it wasn't unusual that akuma's had specific targets and on rare occasions would leave regular citizens alone.

"Actually the only one's she's gone after were a the headmaster and a couple of teachers from Francis Dupont. And a managed to attack a few students from the same school as well. All part of the akuma class.", the last one being the jock and the skater. Both having been already encased and left standing where they were. 

'Akuma class.', of course it had to be related to that. The only begged the question of who the akuma actually was. A parent, another teacher, a protester. It could be anyone. 

"We need to get her akumatized item. It's what gives them their superpowers.", and once they break it the connection would be broken, "First we need to find her.", she still hadn't arrived at city hall and the victim count was piling up. Besides meeting a new hero, he still hadn't gotten in touch with Ladybug, who had yet to show up. 

"The last place I saw her was a few blocks down.", he explained how he had been looking for his friend who had disappeared and that's how he spotted Miss Judgement going after a certain individual who had been trying to video tape her, "She might still be there.", finishing up the victim.

"Then let's head over there!", it was a long shot, but it was a shot they had to take, "Ready for your first fox fight?" 

"Always!"

The two headed off to confront the akuma.

* * *

By some luck, or perhaps misfortune, the akuma was still where Renard had last witnessed her. She was still in the process of her dealing with the victim. Or rather victims. With one of them already encased in full pearl confinement. And the other reaching the final stages.

"Struggling and fighting will do you no good now.", the akuma said to her victim, "Why when you are so deep do you attempt to stop what is destined to be?", she looked at the young man with through the shrouds of the darkness that concealed her. 

"H-Hurts.", the young man voice strained as the pearl material continued to creep up their body. Already taking their lower half and making it's way up the shoulders and inching across their neck. 

"What you feel is the weight of your own guilt.", Miss Judgement stated, "Guilt of your own actions. Guilt for throwing away your own morals. Guilt for blinding following a dim light in the darkness. And shame for what you did to those you harmed.

"I-I didn't...I didn't..."

"But you did.", he voice was cold and haunting, "You blindly followed the hollow words of an empty shadow. Tempted by nothing more than glimmering words worth no more than the dirt. You closed your senses and allowed others to make your decisions. You turned your back on those you once swore you cared for. Never stopping to think about the ones you promised to protect.", only to falter and allow the enemy to creep by him with only simple words and broken promises, "Just like the other's you sold your soul and have nothing to show for it." 

"You are a glass shield. You claim to protect. But, with the slightest bit of force you bend and shatter.", chipping away until there was only fragments on the floor, "Your not a good friend. Your not a good boyfriend. And you'll never be a hero again.", the words only made the material grow quicker, creeping up the weary young man, "You should think very hard and reflect on this pain. For it compares nothing to the pain you allowed.", with the last words the male was fully encased. Leaving only the red cap left on the ground. 

"Chat Noir I see you've come for another discussion.", she eyed the hero as he dropped down on , "And you've brought a friend.", she noticed the figure in orange that had joined him. 

Another hero.

"It's time for you to end your little trail Miss Judgmental.", Chat stated.

"I cannot stop now.", she declined, "Not when there are still so many individuals who need to face judgement."

"You can't just force judgement on people.", Chat argued. 

"I force no judgement on them. It's their actions that have left them in the states they are now.", consumed by the hurt that inflicted with their actions, "I once gave them chances for atonement. Now they will feel the quilt they refused to take heed of. They will know the full weight of their actions as it constricts and consumes them." 

"For what is true remorse without the understanding the pain.", only an empty husk of hollow words that fills nothing and no one, "And one can not truly know one's pain, until they've suffered the same.", and that's what she intended to do. 

"But, this isn't the way.", Chat frowned, "Forcing people to learn a lesson, doesn't mean they'll actually learn. Just as forcing people to feel guilt doesn't mean they'll truly learn from their own mistakes."

"And turning people into lawn decorations isn't exactly doing anyone any favors.", Renard added. 

"My methods are only towards those who have yet to feel the weight of guilt. Clinging to the fractured delusions of the past and refusing to accept what is to come.", to recognize it of their own creation, "Lies, deception, capability, vanity, pride, betrayal, and so much more to atone for.", and would soon be paid for in kind, "I told them they would face consequences and struggling would do them no good.", but they continued to fight what was to come, "True some did show some remorse. But, as always, it was too late.", and they became consumed and encased in their own denials and refusal. 

"My judgement is final.", the akuma declared, "Perhaps there are feelings you yourselves feel." 

Chat gripped his baton. Renard taking out his own staff. The two preparing for a fight. Miss Judgment summoned a circle of pearl orbs and began firing at the two heroes. The two dodging the attacks and engaging the akuma. If they got close enough they might be able to overpower the akuma. Even for a newbie, Renard was showing great use of the staff and being able to keep up with the akuma. Able to avoid the attacks and even got in close a few times when the akuma was distracted trying to keep on eye on both. 

"While your efforts are commendable. I cannot waste anymore time these vain efforts.", summoning a number of pearls she launched them. The objects hovering and creating a swarm that rained down on them. 

"In coming!", there was too many to dodge or even swat down. Even running away they weren't a hundred perfect them could avoid the attacks, "Brace yourself!", as they neared the two heroes prepared for the worse. They could try and evade as many as possible. But, right now things seemed hopeless. When it looked like they would be over taken by the rain of common ball sized pearls they were shocked to find the attacks had missed their marks. 

They slammed into something, like an invisible wall that gave off a green ripple as they collided and bounced off. 

"What was that?"

They got their answer when a figure came down and landed through the field, shattering it into fractals. 

"Who is that?" 

"Aspida!", he introduced himself to the too, "Hope I'm not to late for the party.", he was dressed in shades of green and black. A visor concealing his eyes and a large green and black mohawk styled into a long ponytail in the back. In all he looked futuristic and lively. 

"Actually your just in time.", judging by the move just used he guessed he had used Shell-ter to protect them or a variation of it. This was the holder of the turtle miraculous. 

"Looks like you got the miraculous of the turtle.", meaning they had a new defensive shield of the team. 

"Shell yeah!", he flashed duel devil horns. 

"Aspida can you protect the civilians from the the akuma?" 

"Count on me!", Aspida assured, "Fractals!", from his suit a number of crystal hexagons were summoned and began circling around him. As he launched them around. They floated over civilians and expanded. Becoming domes of protective magic that shielded they from the akuma's attacks. 

"While Aspida is doing that we need to get the belt around the akuma's waist.", he pointed out. 

"The belt?" 

"I think the akuma is there.", it was the only thing that stood out to him where the akuma might be, "I think this would be a good time to use a bit of that fox magic."

Monsieur Renard nodded and summoned his flute. It was smaller, but hopefully had the same amount of power. Bringing it up to his lips he began to play his tune. The notes floating around the area with a calm and mysterious echo. It wrapped the area in a wall of thick orange fog. When it dispersed clones of Chat Noir were everywhere. Thousands of cat themed heroes on the streets, buildings, light post, and everywhere else that could be reached. 

"Good work Renard!"

"Charge!", the thousands of clones quickly advanced on the akuma. While the akuma tried to get away and attack the clones, eventually she found herself overcome by the many clones. Who overwhelmed her by the numbers. 

"Cataclysm!", gripping the belt the pearls disintegrated and the akuma was released. Allowing Ladybug, who finally decided to appear, to finally de-evilize the butterfly and set everything back straight. The miraculous cure wrapping around the city, returning the victims to their normal states, and releasing Mrs. Bellwether. The board member looking around rather confused for a moment.

"Where am I?", she didn't remember how she got there. 

The two heroes gave a sigh of relief seeing the woman back to normal. And after a quick explanation the woman seemed to understand. 

"Mrs. Bellwether, as Ma...I mean as a parent I offer you my deepest apologies.", Andre said with a earnest look of sympathy to the older woman, "My daughter should have spoken to you in such a way. You are a fine member of the education board and have done an exceptional job.", and no one had a right judge so narrowly and without warrant.

"That is very kind of you Mr. Bourgeois.", Mrs. Bellwether said accepting his apology, "Admittedly it comes with the position." 

"I promise to aid in upholding the decisions of the school board.", not just for his daughter, but the other students as well, "I also believe your idea for counseling for the students is a much needed investment for the schools.", and would benefit to help students with issues beyond just keeping akuma's at bay. 

"Thank you Mr. Bourgeois."

"Daddy!", a voice called out as Chloe came speed walking over to her father. 

"Chloe are you alright?", he nearly forgotten about his daughter. During the ordeal with the akuma's the two had gotten separated after he had gotten hit with the akuma and nearly turned into a crystalized statue. 

"No I am not alright.", Chloe stated, "My hair is a complete mess, I was forced to run, and was encased in some rock prison." 

"It seems I might owe you an apology.", Mlle. Bellwether said, "While I don't remember much, it seems I caused you some inconvenience.", even if she wasn't a hundred percent sure of what happened after she blacked out. 

"Well no duh.", Chloe said crossly, "You attacked me for no reason. After rudely trying to have me sent off." 

"Now Chloe Mrs. Bellwether had no control over herself when she was an akuma.", and they don't blame the victims after being turned into super-villians.

"But, Daddy..."

"I will not have you speaking to someone, an adult, in such away.", which he should have done in the first place, "You have been rude, spoiled, and...utterly unfair with your callous behavior not only to Mrs. Bellwether, myself, and everyone you don't agree with.", and for the pettiest of reasons, "And it stops right now." 

"I...you...you can't talk to me like that!" 

"When my daughter is acting like an entitled brat I most certainly can.", and did, "Lest you forget I am your father." 

"I'll call and have Jean prepare your suitcases for your departure.", and have the helicopter ready to take her to New York, "You can tell your mother all about your tantrum when you arrive in the states." 

"W-What?" 

"If you being in Paris makes you so unhappy and nothing I do seems to be the right choice, then perhaps it is best you live with your mother.", in New York city, in the states, "After your settled I'll have the remainder of your things sent to New York.", though it might be a tight fit. What with both Audrey's and Chloe's things, "I'm sure Audrey will have no problem finding you a suitable school to attend." 

"Y-Your sending me away?" 

"Think of it as a long vacation in the states.", Andre corrected, "I'm sure you'll have a productive time. Moving in with your mother, getting to go to a new, more educationally strict school, and making new friends.", whisked away from Paris and everything that made her so upset. To live with her mother and get a fresh start. 

"You can't do that." 

"I'm your father I can do what I wish.", Andre reminded, "And you might want to correct that tone of your when you get to the states. Being Mayor of Paris won't protect you while on foreign land.", if anything it might put a bigger target on her back, "So I'm giving you two choices."

"You can either reign in that attitude, stop acting like a spoiled brat, and be civilized young lady who knows what the word humble means.", he said, "Or, you can move to New York and let your mother deal with your attitude.", and see how far it got her. Audrey wasn't a pushover and no doubt wouldn't put up with Chloe's attitude, if she chose to pay attention. Still many would bet they would be at each other's throats within no time, "And if you continue this behavior the next trip will be to reform school.", and with his connections he could find and place her in the strictest of places. With educators trained to handle children with nasty attitudes and not put up with any lip, "You need to learn that actions have consequences.", and she needed to learn it now before it really came back to bit her, "You might think it's unfair, but it's not. You can't always have it your way.", or force things because she believed she could, "So what will it be?", the two locked eyes in a sort of stand off. Neither one backing down. And after a moment or so it looked like Chloe had relented to her father. 

"Now don't you have something to say to Mrs. Bellwether?", the heiress looked at the board member and, under the watchful eyes of her father, muttered something under her breath. 

"Louder Chloe." 

"I said...I'm sorry!", she repeated louder, "I...apologize for my actions.", it wasn't her best apology, but it was something. 

"I suppose it's a start.", but a start none the less, "Now then young lady go wait in the car. We will finish this conversation at home.", on that he had his security guard escort his daughter to the waiting limo to wait for him while he finished things up. 

"It seems I misjudged you.", the board member admitted, having witnessed Andre, the mayor, discipline his daughter. 

"Yes, it seems I have a lot of work to do.", starting with teaching his daughter about letting go, "I know my daughter can be, is a bit much. But, she can be better.", she just needed some better guidance and some much needed discipline. 

The board member nodded. 

"Looks like the mayor had a change of heart.", and decided to listen to some outside opinions about dealing with his daughter. Guess a little time to think and reflect really does pay off. 

"Pound it!", the three heroes fist bumped. 

"Chat Noir!", a voice called. 

"Ladybug?", he looked to see his partner headed towards him. While he was relieved to finally see her, he had a lot of questions about her whereabouts. Why she hadn't answered her communicator and had arrived at the last minute. However, he questions were never allowed to leave his lips, when Ladybug moved past him and towards the two new heroes. 

"Where did you two get those miraculous?", she questioned. 

"I found the necklace after nearly getting crushed by something falling from the sky.", turns out it was one of the pearls from the akuma. The fox miraculous laying amongst the rubble. He picked it up and was confronted with a small fox. 

"Same.", Aspida seemed to have the same thing happen to him. Though he saw a turtle. 

"Is something wrong Ladybug?", Chat asked, wondering why she was questioning the two individuals who had aided in saving the city. 

"Chat these weren't the people I chose to wield the miraculous.", Ladybug stated. 

"They weren't?" 

Ladybug shook their head. 

"But I...wait you chose two new holders?", she actually chose two new heroes and didn't tell him. Now he had even more questions. But, before the interrogation and questioning could continue the mayor had come up. 

"Thank you again for helping to save Paris Chat Noir.", Andre spoke, having come up to congratulate the heroes, "And you two..."

"Monsieur Renard.", the male hero said. 

"Aspida!", the other greeted. 

"Monsieur Renard. Aspida.", the mayor nodded, "Thank you again for aiding in defending our city.", the statement was met with cheers from the onlookers who clapped and took pictures of the two new heroes. 

The fox and turtle heroes nodded. 

"Um, Mayor Bourgieos...", Ladybug began. 

"And you as well Ladybug.", the mayor said having noticed Ladybug. Before she knew it the heroine was swept away to talk with the press and give a statement about the akuma attack.

"Nice moves out there.", Chat said, "Your really worked well with the fox miraculous.", he commented. 

"You weren't so bad yourself.", Monsieur Renard thanked for the compliment, "Not to bad for my first time." 

For some reason the small compliment made the cat hero smile. 

"You were awesome too Aspida."

"Mission Accomplished!", he gave a duel thumbs up. 

"Ladybug is going to handle the press.", Chat said, "I think it's time to collect the miraculous back."

The two looked at each other and nodded. With the agreement set the three went to find a secluded place to do the transaction of returning the items. They chose a secluded rooftop, far way enough the no one could spot them. In between two large sections. 

"Guess this is as good a spot as any."

The two went to remove their miraculous. The necklace and the bracelet. Releasing the transformation and turning them back to their civilians self. 

Monsieur Renard became Donny Morgan's

Aspida was reverted back to Vyga Lyra. 

"That was awesome!", Vyga exclaimed. 

"That was quite experience.", Donny commented. 

"You both were a great help today.", Chat thanked as he retrieved the necklace and the bracelet back, "I trust you both to keep your identities a secret." 

"Of course.", Donny smiled proudly. 

"Count on us kitty-cat!", Vyga gave a two finger salute. Before going into a small, but excited rant about new idea for a game he was working on. 

"You both were a big help today in not only defeating the akuma, but protecting the city.", Chat said. 

"Well it was something to be apart of.", Donny said, "Though I never expected to actually be helping the heroes of Paris save the day." 

"The only times I ever got to play the hero is in video games.", Vyga admitted, halting from his small rant, "It was so cool!"

"Still thanks again.", Chat said, "Did you need any help getting home?", he offered to take them both home. 

"That's fine.", but not necessary, "I actually need to head off and meet up with some friends."

"And I need to add some new specs for the game! Protective Shell Barrier!", Vyga explained before heading towards the fire escape. Donny not far behind. 

"Good to have you back.", Donny gave one more smile to Chat before heading off after Vyga. Chat watched them as they made it too the street and to an awaiting car. Recognizing it as Vyga's family car. The two had gotten in before driving away. 

"Chat Noir?", the call of his name made the cat hero nearly tilt off the roof, catching himself at the last minute and turning to face his partner.

"Hey Ladybug.", he greeted his partner, "I was just heading over to the meeting spot to drop off the fox and turtle miraculous.", showing both miraculous in hand. 

"So they gave them back. No trouble?" 

Chat nodded, "Both returned the miraculous and were thanked for their assistance during today's akuma attack.", handing back both miraculous to Ladybug, who, after a quick inspection, deposited them in her yo-yo, to return to the Miracle Box. 

"Anyway with the akuma taken care of and miraculous returned, guess it's time to head off.", Chat Noir turned and prepared to head off, "Night." 

"Hold on a moment!", Chat quickly stopped mid-jump, feeling a tug on his tail. 

"What's wrong?", he turned to look back at Ladybug. 

"Your leaving?"

"Well yeah...I mean I need to get back.", hopefully he could make up an explanation for disappearing from his house if his father noticed he was missing. While also playing dumb to the fact he knew two of his friends were superheroes. 

"No. I mean you're just leaving when there's all this stuff to talk about." 

"Right.", they still needed to talk, "Well my miraculous is on two paw pads.", so he was on a time crunch, "I can meet you after I recharge my miraculous.", that way he could get home and feed Plagg, "How about the Eiffel Tower?", it was one of their usual spots. 

"That's...", she shook her head, "I can't. I have some personal things going on in my civilian life.", she mentioned rather cryptically. 

"I can...sympathize with that.", Chat mentioned under his breath, "Well maybe we can meet tomorrow.", he offered, "Or we can meet during patrols.", there was a lot they needed to discuss. Hawkmoth, the akuma's, and the new heroes that he had worked with. He also needed to discuss why Ladybug was late to the akuma attack. 

"That might be able to work.", they usually do multiple patrols in the morning and night, they could set aside some time to talk. 

"Great.", he gave a thumbs up, "So I'll see you tomorrow. I gotta go before I transform back. Night Ladybug.", with a quick turn he took off and headed off. Never looking back to see those dark blue eyes watching him as he jumped into the night.

* * *

At Donny's House...

Later that night, while editing some footage for his blog, Donny was surprised to find someone knocking on his window. 

"Chat Noir?", he gasped seeing the black leather clad hero outside his window. And now in his room.

"Hey there.", he greeted, "Sorry to just drop in. Hope I'm not disturbing you."

"No, just surprised.", he admitted, "What can I do for Paris's finest cat themed superhero?" 

"I just so happened to be purr-using the web and found an interesting message.", Chat mentioned, "Is the invitation for a late night chat still open?" 

"I'm all ears.", he nodded. 

Chat smiled.

* * *

The next morning subscribers and viewers were greeted with a new message alert on their phones. Tomorrow night an exclusive, lie interview would be appearing on ' _Breaking Paris News with Donny Morgan's.'_ Of course people were excited about the the alert and prepared to tone in to see who the mystery interview would be.

* * *

Sitting on the edge of a building, legs over the ledge, Chat was scrolling through his communicator. He had been waiting for Ladybug to show up for their Saturday morning patrols. She seemed to be running late, and calling her proved fruitless after the third try. So he decided to do something productive. So after a quick survey in the area he decided to check on his accounts. While his former main Instagram was rather simmered, his newer one was doing quite well. The old was still being filled with some newer comments and such. Including some posts that had been registered as blocked. His newer one 'ASunRisesInParis' was going strong. He made a few comments on his friends posts and even added a shot out to Donny about his surprise livestream tonight. 

"Chat Noir.", came the voice of Ladybug as she landed on the rooftop. 

"Hey Ladybug.", he greeted, "For a second I thought I was going to have to send out the felines and put up missing posters." 

"Sorry about that.", Ladybug apologized, "I had an emergency I had to take care of.", and it ran late. 

"It's fine.", he assured, though curious about all these sudden late arrivals, "Is everything okay?" 

"It's...not important.", she dismissed. 

"Okay. If you're sure." 

"I told you it's fine.", she seemed to snap. 

"I know.", he held up his hands a bit in defense, "I was just worried. You've been coming late often.", not just in patrols, but battles as well, "I was worried something might have happened to you.", especially when he couldn't contact her, "I wasn't trying to offend you. Just wanted to make sure you were okay." 

"I...", she began, pausing for a moment, "I appreciate your concern. I'm just a bit tired." 

Chat nodded in understanding. 

"I know. These past few days have been less than stable.", with everything going on, "We're both being stretched to keep the city safe. Coupled with civilian life it can become rather stressful.", adding more pressure on them both in and out of the mask, "Just know if you ever need anyone to talk to or vent to I'm ready to lend you an ear. All four of them.", pointing to his head and motioning to the top one's with a couple of wiggles. 

"....Thanks Chat.", she sighed, "I needed that." 

"What are partners for.", he said with a bit of pride in his tone, "Anyway I guess we should talk about yesterday.", they had faced one of their toughest akuma's to date. Plus there was still the matter of the two heroes and the one's Ladybug had picked. Without him. 

"Right that."

"Yeah that.", Chat nodded, "What happened yesterday? You arrived to the akuma battle late and you didn't pick up your communicator when I tried to contact you." 

"I was dealing with Miss Judgement at the school.", Ladybug explained, telling Chat she was around the school when the akuma first appeared and had tried to contain her there, "When I used my Lucky Charm it told me I needed to get assistance." 

"Okay.", that happened before, "But, when I called you, the communicator said you were unavailable. That only happens if we're not transformed.", the communicator would bounce back since the magic was inactive, "Also what about these new heroes? I thought you said we weren't picking any new miraculous holders."

"We needed assistance.", Ladybug said, "And my Lucky Charm indicated getting extra help." 

"Even so you gave out two miraculous to, who I assume, were new people who've never used miraculous before. And apparently two other people found them.", meaning either the holders lost them or were defeated, "Also why couldn't you call me and tell me you were sending in help?" 

"It was in the middle of a battle. There wasn't time." 

"So there was time to stop in the middle of battle, go to wherever you keep the miracle box, get two miraculous, give them two new holders, and send them into a fight.", which apparently they lost, "You also couldn't call me afterwards?", like when they were headed back into battle, "Not to mention you didn't come into battle until after the akuma had been detained.", which essentially was the whole battle. 

"I just got...caught up in a situation and couldn't get back in time.", she said, "The akuma was tricky and difficult."

"True.", Chat admitted, "But, this is about our communication.", or lack there of, "When I couldn't get a hold of you I got worried the akuma had gotten to you and you got hurt. Then finding two new heroes appeared.", who were different from the two Ladybug had apparently picked, "Also did you have to be mean to them after the akuma was defeated?" 

"Mean? What does that mean?" 

"Besides getting in their faces. You openly accused them of stealing two miraculous after they helped save the city.", Chat pointed out, "You never listen to their side of the story or even thanked them for their assistance."

"I...they weren't even supposed to have those miraculous.", Ladybug said, "You didn't know how they got those miraculous."

"Yeah because I didn't know you made them active.", Chat argued back, "I questioned both of them.", having learned his lesson from the times he was tricked by akuma's and sentimonsters one too many times, "They not only knew about the kwami's, but they also vowed not to speak a word about their identities." 

"And even after helping during a dangerous event you didn't once thank them." 

"For taking a miraculous and going until a battle unprepared. They could have gotten hurt." 

"So could every miraculous holder whose never wielded one.", which was everyone they've dealt with when facing against Hawkmoth, "Even so. They helped out and took the risk.", and deserved credit for that, "Not being pushed aside because they weren't 'picked' or 'chosen'.", it still didn't change the fact they came and helped out. They made the decision to help and use the miraculous. 

"If anything you owe them an apology.", Chat stated.

"A-An apology? For what?"

"Accusing them theft and belittling their contributions to help the city.", referring to the comments she made to reporters after Chat left to retrieve the miraculous, "You may not have liked them, for whatever reasons, but you shouldn't also make light of their efforts to help.", citing that even for green horns, they were able to use the miraculous and work effectively as a team. Following orders and helping the people.

"But, they shouldn't have been out there in the first place.", Ladybug had tried to argue, "What if they had gotten hurt? Or misused their powers? Or gotten defeated and lost their miraculous?" 

"I'm not saying that couldn't have happened.", but it didn't, "Also, I never once saw the 'heroes' you picked.", only getting small mentions of them. But, if Renard and Aspida had turned up not long after Ladybug made her choices, those chosen must not have lasted long since no one saw hide, hair, tail, or shell of either of them, "What I do know is that Monsieur Renard and Aspida helped defeat the akuma.", and deserved to be treated as such, "Which only proves we need more team members. Permanent ones. For situations like this." 

"We can't have permanent team members."

"So what? We just keep bringing in random people with no training.", essentially to keep starting from scratch, "The last akuma proved we can't wait for one another to show up. Especially if one of us get's detoured or can't transform right away.", and having two members decreased the odds of either of them showing up, "And we can't keep training new people on the whims of your 'Lucky Charm', because it only draws out the battle and allows the akuma to get the upper hands.", especially if one of them, usually Chat, had to fight alone, "And with the number of akuma's that keep getting cranked out were going to literally hit the wall sooner than later."

"Are fan girls and boys too much for you?", Ladybug seemed to quip. 

"Really?", Chat snorted, "Plus don't be fooled. Fans can be just as ruthless as civilians than any akuma.", especially from what he's witnessed. His fan's as Adrien were still basically on full protection detail. Sending him gifts, emails, and even holding small gatherings outside of College Voltaire. And he had witnessed how they could go into attack mode real quick if something or someone was threatening him.

"I think we've done more than enough to deal with the akuma's.", Ladybug said rather confidently, "We don't need anymore permanent heroes." 

"Well until this whole case and investigation is dealt with Hawkmoth is just going to keep turning those 'fan girls and boys' into akuma's.", only now he seemed to be targeting outside bodies as well like what happened with the school board member, "But, until then we need more help." 

"With all the former members identities compromised and most of them in legal trouble-", and bad public relations, "We need to think about training new heroes to take their place." 

"We also need to set up better communication for when one of us is compromised.", so the other didn't have to worry and know the other was safe. Even if it was just shooting a text or secret word. 

"Anything else?" 

Chat nodded, "Also when it comes to communication I think we need to server a few ties with certain media platforms."

"What do you mean?"

"The Ladyblog.", Chat brought up, "We need to make it clear that we aren't going to be associated with the site anymore."

"We-aren't? Why?", Ladybug asked.

"Besides the fact that the main 'reporter' and founder of the blog is in legal trouble for multiple offenses.", like assault, bullying, and possible charity fraud, "A few of her family members expressed concerned about her 'obsession' with the blog.", in concerns to filming them and getting into dangerous situations because of it, "Not to mention the sight isn't exactly holding a good credibility with the public. Posting a number of articles that are both false and misinformed.", and was being dealt with dozens of cease and desists from various figures whose she's written about, "We can't risk being associated with the blog.", and had to distance themselves. 

"But, the Ladyblog has been going since the beginning.", she mentioned, "Wouldn't that be rather cruel to suddenly distance ourselves from her." 

"It wouldn't be worth it to continue to allow her to post those types of stories in the same place she writes/posts about us.", Chat brought up, "Her stories have become not only false, but suspect. And she's made a habit of posting articles without giving full context or proven fact.", just speculation, rumors, and theories, "And now with her misdeeds in her civilian life coming to the for front the creditability and faith among the viewers had hit a low point.", and still declining, "If we don't create a distance she'll use us as little more as means to justify her writings and false statements. Like claiming your over 5,000, that I was an art thief, information about the miraculous and the Order, or preying into our relationships."

"...It's gotten that bad?", honestly she couldn't remember the last time she's checked it. 

"Bad isn't the word.", more like tabloid news, "I gave it leeway before because I thought she was genuinely trying to help and show support. But, now it's become nothing more than tabloid gossip and articles about her 'best friend'/information source.", and it was time to stop, "And this latest debacle with the Agreste model had taken it too a new low.", and they needed to cut ties and distance themselves, "It also doesn't help she's using the fact of her 'closes' to the heroes of Paris as justification against critics.", as though they condone her behavior and support her.

"I...", Ladybug sighed, "Maybe I should have a talk with her." 

"Don't really think that will help.", Chat sighed, "At this point she's basically cut off from her blog and social media in general.", thanks to her parents pulling the plug on her.

"Still she might listen to me.", since she was the bloggers/former heroes idol. 

Chat shrugged. 

"Still this means we need to be more careful about dealing with civilians with social media presence.", especially those who wanted to do interviews or articles about them, "We need to make sure their credibility matches their morals.", and that they were more than just what was seen on the screen. And weren't taking advantage of them, "Like Donny Morgon's.", for example.

"Donny Morgan's?" 

"A blogger and host of 'Breaking Paris News.", he brought up, "He basically reviews topics and rumors sent in by viewers. And researches them, before giving his evidence if their real or fake."

"And you actually think he's any better than a reporter?" 

"He's unbiased and looks at both sides of the argument.", Chat said, "I've watched a few of his shows and it's actually really in depth.", adding how he never just declared something true or false, but gave evidence, sources, and allowed people to make their own decisions, "He's also has quite a following." 

"How do you know that?", Ladybug asked. 

"I've spotted him from time to time during my patrols and even in my civilian life.", he replied, "He's also done interviews with Clara Nightingale, Thomas Astruc, and even Adrien Agreste.", mentioning how his social media accounts had many pictures of not only Donny, but many of his friends from school and in a few in the city. 

"Adrien Agreste? The model?" 

Chat nodded, "He did a few guest appearances on Donny's blog. And the two also go to the same school.", making them close friends, "Like during Adrien's last Instagram post..." 

"Your on Adrien's Instagram!?", Ladybug sounded shocked, but her sudden exclamation nearly made Chat fall off the roof in surprise. 

"Whoa...", he balanced himself, "Give a guy a bit of warning next time.", he nearly had a heart attack from the sudden outburst.

"How are you on Adrien's Instagram?", Chat nodded before showing her the account on his communicator. He had been commenting on a photo he had uploaded to earlier that morning to promote Donny's interviews. 

"Well I do have a civilian life.", meaning he of course had social media accounts and outside activities other than being a superhero, "Anyway I've been apart of Adrien's social media for a bit.", not giving a specific time table. 

"I thought he got rid of his social media accounts.", no one was able to reach him through social media, "I heard he blocked a lot of people from his accounts and social media circles." 

"He only blocked his old classmates from his accounts.", Chat said, "He...decided to stay off for a while.", not wanting to risk getting harrassed by his former classmates and friends. Deciding to unplug for a bit and slowly returning under a new handle just in case. And only giving the account to a select few and was very careful about who he allowed on his accounts, "Why are you so interested in Adrien's accounts?", he asked.

"I'm not interested.", she denied, "Just...you know curious. I mean worried."

"Worried?"

"Well yeah. With everything going on with him and all the drama from his old school of course I would be worried. Anyone would.", she replied. 

"I...guess.", of course with the investigations between the Agreste family, the school board, and other outside parties added on pressure to anyone involved. With Adrien being the center of it. 

"Plus with all the akuma's popping up, most of them being Adrien's fans, it's highly possible one of them might get more riled up if Adrien goes onto a blog. I mean what if there are questions about the case. What if a fan takes something the wrong way and more akuma's start popping up." 

"That does seem like an issue.", Chat seemed to understand, not necessarily agree, "I mean pretty much all of Paris knows what happened at the school. I don't know how more upset his fans could get.", it was a surprise there wasn't an army of akuma's in the street hunting down those who had hurt their precious 'sunshine child' or 'prince' as he was now nicknamed, "Still Hawkmoth is only akumatizing one or two at a time.", usually in one day before going silent for a day or two, "Even Mayura has been absent from fights. And have you noticed that the akuma's haven't been trying to take our miraculous?", thinking back he couldn't remember when Hawkmoth returned to his usual work that any of the newer akuma's once demanded their miraculous. 

"Is it really that strange?", Ladybug seemed to sidestep the obvious issue, though finally looked up from Chat Noir's baton still on Adrien's instagram account.

"I mean I think so.", Chat nodded, "Between the akuma's, no Mayura, and disinterest in our miraculous. Plus Hawkmoth hasn't even once tried to akumatize anyone from College Francis Dupont.", at least who wasn't in Mlle. Bustier's class, aka 'The Akuma Class'. Which were a prime group to target, "I have these odd feeling something isn't right.", especially with Hawkmoth and whatever he was up to. 

"Um Ladybug, my baton.", Chat Noir pointed out. 

"Oh right, this is yours."

"Can't really get around without it.", parkouring across the rooftops with the agility of a cat was fine. But, his baton was his weapon, "Oh! Look what I learned how to do!", taking his baton he held the bag of cookies Ladybug had brought. And pressing on the pad the cookies disappeared in a quick flash of light.

"A container?", it was just like how she did with her yo-yo. 

"Yeah. Plagg showed me how to do it.", mostly just so he could store more of his cheese for when he needed to recharge. Still it was cool to be able to do more with his powers, "Anyway, I need to head out.", he had practice in half an hour and needed to get suited up. Plus he had to get ready for his interview with Donny later that day as both Adrien and Chat Noir, "Think about what I told you." 

"...yeah. sure.", she seemed to mutter. 

"I'll see you at patrol tonight, right?"

Ladybug nodded.

"See you then.", with a two finger salute Chat Noir headed off into the night. 

* * *

At Donny's House...

It was a close stretch, but Chat Noir was able to make it to the interview at Donny's. The young man transforming one of his dad's studies into a interview set. After a quick meeting and a touch up, the live-stream was ready to commence. One of the questions Donny asked was about Chat's absence weeks prior. Many had wondered what had happened to the other half of the main duo of the Parisian team. 

"It was more of a personal situation in my civilian life.", he said, "Someone close to me was hurt really bad. So much he had to be hospitalized.",

"Is he alright?", Donny asked earnestly.

"He's doing better.", Chat replied with assurance, "I've been taking time off to help him with his recovery.", which meant he couldn't go out and do his hero work. 

"Well I'm sure all of Paris are happy to have the charming Chat Noir back protecting Paris.", and the chat stream seemed to agree. Filling with positive messages to welcome Chat Noir back to the city. 

"Are you saying that Monsieur Renard and Aspida won't be returning back as a hero?", Donny asked and the chat section seemed to share in the confusion and disappointment that the hero wouldn't be returning back. 

"Unfortunately it doesn't seem so.", he didn't want to sound sad, but it was the truth.

"Well it looks like we have some questions from out viewers.", Donny said, "Let's take a few questions." 

"The first question comes from 'MrPotetoeHead'."

_MrPotatoeHead: Hey! Thanks for picking my question. I want to know, What was up with those 'other heroes' that came in at the beginning of the akuma attack?_

"You must be referring to Lady Rena and Shells.", the two were believed to be the newest heroes to replace the old ones. Chat gave a rather questioning look. It was the first time he had heard the heroes names. 

_Mr.PotatoeHead: Yeah them. No disrespect, but they kind of sucked._

And most of the comment section seemed to agree. 

"Not even five minutes after their debut the new heroes were promptly defeated.", as shown in eyewitness testimony and even evidence of the heroes getting defeated within minutes. Drawing rather mixed reviews and comments online about that picks, "While Renard and Aspida were able to not able handle the akuma. But, even aid in the near defeat of Mayura." 

_AnAllTheTime: The new heroes were amazing!_

_MydridorBust: Aspida shielded multiple people at once!_

_WhyCan'tWeBeFri(enemies): Monsieur Renard was untouchable._

_PrettyTired: Amazing new heroes. Why can't they stay? :(_

"Why can't these heroes become permanent?" Donny asked, turning attention to Chat Noir.

"I'm not entirely sure.", Chat replied, "I agree that both Monsieur Renard and Kelona proved they had control and could work well together.", evidenced by their use of the miraculous and ability to maintain themselves in battle, "I had hoped they would become permanent heroes myself, but it was decided that they weren't the right choices." 

"Could you elaborate?" 

"Well the miraculous are very...mysterious.", Chat began to explain, "While using them seems simple, there's a kind of bond that needs to be had between them and the user." 

"So not everyone can use a miraculous.", Donny surmised. 

"Basically."

"So does that mean that Lady Rena and Shell are going to return? Or will new heroes be brought in to take their place?", again this brought more questions from viewers over the possibility of who the new heroes might be. 

"So Ladybug picks all the team members?" 

"Well not exactly..."

"So how are new members brought in?" 

"Well she is the Guardian. She protects them and makes sure they are dispensed properly when needed.", Chat explained, "Monsieur Renard and Kelona weren't the picks for the replacement. However, after the first two were defeated and rendered unable to fight they stepped in to help defeat the akuma." 

"And help they did.", Donny nodded, "Whether it was handling a rain of pearls the size of cannon balls or protecting civilians, many agree that Monsieur Renard and Aspida went above and beyond.", again the stream was flooded with positive feedback about the two short term heroes, "Viewers also noticed how you three seemed to meld much better than the first two.", many noting how the two were following out a plan directed by Ladybug. But, quickly feel short, before getting benched, "So the question remains, why can't they return? Why are two skilled individuals being set aside.", to be replaced by others not as skilled, "And why didn't Ladybug bring in other heroes during your absence?", although Hawkmoth had been noticeable absent, it wasn't missed that the heroine was patrolling out alone. 

"While I can't fully remark on Ladybug's decisions.", considering he was dealing with his own issues at the time, "But, she has her reasoning for not releasing any other miraculous.", Chat assured, "As you mentioned there was an absence of akuma's.", meaning there was no reason for brining out more heroes. 

"Still with the appearance of Miss Judgement and the rise of akuma's, many are wondering about Ladybug's decision making.", Donny brought up, "Especially how she treated you, her partner, during and after the akuma attack." 

"I don't know about that..."

"Ladybug arrived late to the battle, leaving you to handle the akuma by yourself.", and while he did hold his own, he was still overwhelmed without assistance, "There was also the issue of her choices of bringing new heroes in mid-battle. And then benching the one's who showed the most promise.", even if they weren't the one's she picked, she still stepped.

"Ladybug was only worried about the miraculous falling into the wrong hands.". Chat defended, "As I said she is the Guardian and has to make sure the miraculous aren't not only safe, but are used correctly.", which includes who got to wield them, "And while I agree that Monsieur Renard and Kelona rose above and beyond. We still have to be careful.", which meant precautions when individuals were given a miraculous, "And Ladybug appreciates the extra assistance." 

_LemonGlasses: I don't know about that._

_Avion360: She didn't once mention them once during the interview with reporters. Except making it sound like they didn't belong there._

"The viewers have a point.", Donny spoke, "After you left, reporters were clambering to learn about the new heroes. Though it seemed to have slipped Ladybugs mind because she didn't seem willing to talk about the temporary heroes.", not even much of a thank you or comments to their actual heroics, "What are your thoughts on your situation?"

"I can't really speak for her.", Chat replied, "It was one of the major akuma attacks in weeks and we were all a bit caught off guard." 

_LemonGlasses: A simple thank you wouldn't have been so hard._

_AbleMable: Talk about cold shoulder. She didn't even give the guys a chance._

_CouldCareLess: Was she watching the same fight as everyone else?_

_AtleastwithLove: What was her deal?_

_CrescentLuna: Bossy-bug._

"I'm sure Ladybug feels is grateful for Monsieur Renard and Aspida stepping in and helping defeating the akuma. As well as protecting the city.", Chat assured, defending his partner from the negative comments against her, "Even if she doesn't say it, we're both just happy to have protected the city and returned the akuma victim back to normal, "And personally, I hope to one day fight with them. And believe they would have made exceptional heroes." 

"Well that's all the time we have for now.", Donny said with a nod of agreement, preparing to wrap up the interview, "Thank you Chat Noir for taking time to come and talk with us."

"Thank you for having me.", Chat smiled and gave one last wave to the camera, "And thank you, everyone, for all your support.", he grinned and gave a wink. 

* * *

Inside the Miracle Box...

The kwami's were having a conversation about the akuma attack involving Miss Judgement. More importantly the heroes that were chosen before the final two stepped in. It had been going on three days since the incident and some felt it was time to talk about the situation. Especially it concerned the tension between Ladybug and Chat Noir. 

Right now Trixx was recalling her short time with her holder, Lady Rena. 

"She chocked.", she got overwhelmed by the and ended nearly losing the miraculous, "I was this close to falling into Hawkmoth's grasp.", if not for someone stepping in and finding it first.

"First, she dismisses A...", he burped up some bubbles, "My kitten's idea to bring in new heroes. Then she brings in a new hero on a whim. Then after she's late to an akuma attack at the very place they were supposed to be watching, comes down on my kitten because he defended the one who had Trixx's miraculous.", after retrieving it and making sure the temporary holder kept the secret. 

"My kitten shouldn't feel bad because her choice lost the fox miraculous in battle and it got picked up by someone who knew how to use it.", and provided back up to the battle instead of following on Ladybug's heels, "And she wants to get upset about secrets, are you joking?", to say Plagg was pissed was putting it lightly. 

"Was it that bad?", Pollen asked.

"Bad isn't the word.", Plagg snorted, "The fox pigtails chose was a complete disaster. And the turtle wasn't any better." 

"They weren't...that bad." 

"Actually Plagg might be right on that.", Trixx said, "No offense, I mean she was nice enough, but not really much in the imagination department.", she wasted the mirage and left herself open because she didn't underestimated the akuma, "She relied too much on Ladybug giving her orders.", that she didn't think for herself. And when she was in combat she was overwhelmed by the akuma. The turtle was the same. Whose defensive power had been used up quickly in order to protect Ladybug too soon from a hit that could have been easily deflected by simply using his shield. 

"And the one that found you?"

"He was actually pretty cool.", Trixx said energetically, "You should of seen him. The akuma couldn't touch him.", literally, "He was even able to summon thousands of clones at once!", something most new holders could never do on their first try, "It was exhilarating!" 

"My holder worked quite well with his shield.", and focused more on creating barriers and utilizing it's aspects for more than just one single dome. Even using the shield for offensive and defensive maneuvers. 

"We didn't even have to use the Lucky Charm item.", Plagg added rather proudly at that fact. His kitten had done well and having a partner allowing him to get more action in helped him stretch his possibilities. Instead of acting as bait or a distraction. He was able to make his own plan and act as the leader. 

"If the akuma was defeated than what was the issue?", the other kwami's asked. 

"The issue was that after Chat Noir collected the fox miraculous and turtle miraculous from the temporary holder. Pigtails got upset because he wouldn't tell her who the temporary heroes were and because he had the 'audacity' to request that both be made permanent heroes.", Plagg frowned, "She had the nerve to try to make my kitten feel bad because he wouldn't tell her someone's identity. Then tries to make a speech about trusting each other and not keeping secrets.", it was enough to make Plagg force a de-transformation just so he could smack her right across the face for even bringing up the notion of trust. 

"Ladybug was rather harsh on Chat Noir.", Trixx seemed to agree that her critique was rather unneeded, "She even tried to go after my temporary holder.", before Chat stepped in and defended the temporary holder. 

"Well Ladybug was just worried.", Tikki replied, "She did pick someone specifically for both miraculous."

"And they lost them because she couldn't control the powers properly and were overwhelmed by the akuma.", Plagg rebutted, "What did she want the villain to find them? Would that be better?", of her picks being defeated and falling into the enemies clutches. 

"I'm not saying that.", Tikki shook her head, "But, we must remember she is the Guardian. She was picked to protect the miraculous and make sure they are properly used." 

"That still doesn't give her the right to talk to my chosen however she feels because her 'choices' don't work out.", and make his kitten feel bad for something he can't control, "If the 'Guardian, had actually listened to my chosen we could have had four new heroes last week.", one of which was the one who found Trixx, "Instead she get's upset for my chosen doing his job.", which was to protect the city and defend against Hawkmoth and defeat the akuma. 

"Ladybug did pick holders.", Tikki said, "The job of the Guardian is a huge responsibility for one person." 

"And how many times has my kitten offered to help her? How many times has he asked her 'how she is?' or 'are you okay?' or 'do you need me to do anything for you?'", every time they were together, "But, no. Your holder keeps being stubborn and get's more short with him. She won't even let him give recommendations for possible holders or even consider his plans.", even when their most defiantly plausible plans, "I will not have my kitten keep getting put in danger just to rub your chosen's ego.", because she's stressed from all the responsibilities she hoarded onto herself and refuses to let anyone else help her with, "If anything my kitten should be tearing into her. She nearly missed an entire akuma attack just to bring in some newbies that didn't even last half the battle. She's been late for patrols, doesn't pick up when Chat calls, and, as stated, has been getting short with my kitten because he's trying to help." 

"I told you Ladybug is under a lot of stress."

"So is my kitten.", Plagg countered, "Guardian or not, she needs to learn to unwined before that head of hers pops right off.", it was already feeling with hot air. 

"While your point is valued Plagg.", Wayzz said, "You also have to think about Ladybug's current position."

"Besides being the Guardian, she is also in charge of protection the remaining miraculous, choosing new holders, and protecting the city.", which was a lot of weight on one person, let alone a child, "Then having her partner disappear for over a week without telling her.", leaving her alone to watch over the city. 

"Then you should understand that my kitten is under a lot of stress too!", Plagg argued. 

"Vacations are stressful?", Dizzy commented.

"What was that about a vacation?", Plagg questioned. 

"Tikki told us that Chat Noir was absent because he had taken a vacation outside the city.", Trixx stated. 

Plagg turned to eye Tikki. His other half, with a cold gleam in those large green eyes. The kwami of creation shrank back under the gaze. 

"You didn't tell them!?", there was a rumble in the Miracle Box. Even in small doses Plagg's destructive energy could level cities and bring monuments to rumble. 

"We had a deal!"

"Plagg please calm down..."

"I will not calm down.", he hissed each word, "You...you...!!", again the miracle box rumbled. Items began to crack and crumble to dust. As negative energy filtered from the destruction gods body. 

"Plagg stop!", Wayzz pleaded, "You're going to destroy the entire miracle box!", and possibly all of them. 

"My kitten wasn't 'missing in action' or left without notice.", Plagg stated, "He was in the hospital."

"Hospital?", the other kwami's gasped. 

"Yeah.", there was a solemnness in Plagg's voice, "He got hurt. Really hurt.", to the point Plagg was afraid he wasn't going to make, "I was watching over him from the moment his bodyguard's took his beaten, bruised, and barely unconscious body to the hospital. When he was rushed into the ICU. When he was hooked machines with wires all over, one just to help him breathe right. I was there through everything.", and he continued to be. 

"For weeks my kitten, my chosen, my partner has been suffering. He's been through Hell and back.", but he did it, he survived. 

"I do not joke when it comes to my kittens.", he was destructive being, but he was also a loyal being that protected his kittens tooth and nail, "I will not lose another kitten.", not an akuma, not to a person, not even to his own kind, "Just keep pushing me.", and they'll really see how deep his spite could go. 

"Tikki, did you know about this?", Wayzz questioned as the other kwami eyed Tikki with questioning eyes. The kwami of creation felt trapped with all those eyes on her. 

"I...did.", she couldn't lie, "I knew that Plagg's holder was unable to aid in battle due to...medical circumstances."

"You mean nearly getting beaten to death!", Plagg corrected harshly, "He was falsly accused and beaten!" 

"And you didn't tell any of us?" 

"It was...very complicated."

"This is serious.", Wayzz spoke, "You knew that a holder was injured, "Worst of all your own holder, the Guardian, was a part it."

"She didn't do anything.", Tikki argued.

"Yeah, just stood back and let my kitten get beaten by those vermin who had the nerve to call themselves heroes.", he spat feeling the venom boiling in his blood, "The same one's who you begged me not to curse.", and he was thinking of doing much worse to all of them, including the so called Guardian. 

"Since you didn't want to talk then I will.", and no one was going to stop him, "Basically our great and kind Guardian decided that since she believed my kitten didn't have her back, she decided to throw him to the wolves."

"So that gives her and them a reason to hurt my kitten. To beat him so bad he ended in the hospital. Nearly blind in one eye, multiple bone fractures, and the blood.", so much blood, "My kitten can barely sleep because of nightmares. He has to go to therapy for his anxiety. He still has bruises, which don't even compare to the mental scar's he's going to have.", those don't just go away, "My kitten had to suffer because apparently no one, not even the Great Guardian, has the common sense of a rock at the bottom of the ocean.", and he was being generous on that comparison.

"There is literally a million ways your 'holder' could have handled one mortal girl.", if it was up to him he would have destroyed her tongue and be done with it, "But, no, she decides to listen to her 'heart' because she doesn't want to upset the boy she 'loves. Tell me, did that include sending her so called love to the hospital and then acting like nothing happened.", he glared, "Or was he supposed to learn a lesson for actually trying to find some good in people. After wallowing in self pity and realize what a bad person he is for giving advice. Or maybe he was going to crawl on his knees and apologize to your holder like you and everyone else expects. Because apparently everything is his fault and he deserves to suffer!" 

"Because if that's love then I think my kitten is better single."

"The bottom line is you broke our deal. You didn't fulfill any part of our agreement.", not one bit, "So you know what curses all around!"

"Let's put this to a vote.", Wayzz spoke, "All those in favor of Emergency Transference.", he announced to the other kwami. 

"An Emergency Transference?"

"We haven't done something like that in centuries."

"That is true.", Wayzz confirmed sadly, "This kind of ritual is only done in the most unique and dire situations. When a Guardian has lost their way or the responsibility becomes to much to bare.", the kwami's were able to transfer the title of Guardian to another without the current Guardians renouncing the position themselves, "But, given the situation, it's clear the current Guardian has become unable...unfit to continue her duties." 

"But Wayzz..."

"Tikki this is serious.", the turtle said, "Given the large stack of evidence it's clear that the current Guardian has allowed personal bias in making judgement calls. Just today she put people's lives in danger to give miraculous to untrained individuals on a whim after she so happened to meet them once.", while chastising her own partner because he unknowingly worked with individuals Ladybug didn't pick, "Which apparently pales into comparison to her allowing an individual, an innocents, to be beaten. More dire is that it was her own partner." 

"And you, after making a deal with your significant other half, broke a promise. Allowing your partner to make more wild assumptions. Not only about her partner's heroic ethics, but not allowing him any input into the process of building a team." 

"And this isn't the first time.", Plagg added, "Whenever Ms. All Great and Knowing, does something 'selfless', it goes south. And someone else has to pay for it.", especially his kitten, "And since you want to keep bringing up the debacle of New York. Need I remind you that my kitten wasn't even going until your holder put her nose in and got him sent there.", because she just had to get him to New York, "Her so called 'crush' is basically an excuse to justify the selfish things she does not only for herself, but to people.", which general ends with something going wrong because she makes the wrong assumptions or does something without thinking of the consequences, "Which includes going after every girl that might have a chance with my kitten." 

"She claims he hates lairs and people who think there better than everyone else. She so full of holes she could be Lady-Swiss." 

"As long as she has this weight on her shoulder she's just going to keep making these mistakes because she refuses to let someone else carry it.", no one was forcing her to do it, except herself, "She refuses to let anyone help her or even share any information with my kitten, her partner. Using the guise of rules she barely even follows, let alone understands. But, will lecture my kitten when he tries to do things his way. Because she assumes she knows him.", but she doesn't, "I am sick of this double standard when it comes to Ladybugs.", between the training and the added benefit it was becoming more of a liability, "Had this been your holder this wouldn't even be a discussion.", if anything like what happened to his kitten happened to anyone else, especially the Ladybug holder, Tikki would have not only chewed his head off. But, would have hunted down everyone one involved or associated, and wanted to do any horrible thing imaginable, "My holder my not be the best by usual standards. He's goofy, makes cheesy puns, and doesn't usually makes the best decision.", but that was who he was, "But, when it comes down to it my kitten sharpens his claws and gives it his all.", rising to the occasion to be a hero and help others. 

"So you can forget the whole 'she made a mistake and learned from it' or 'she's dealing with a lot of emotions because of her duties' or 'she's young and will make mistakes. But as long as she apologizes and tries to fix them everything will be okay' and shove it where the sun don't shine because I literally do not care!", he wasn't going to lay back and let his kitten be demeaned and be placated anymore, "You threw my holder under the bus to spare your holders 'feelings'. You refuse to be the voice of reason for which you are titled for. You allow her to continue to make these mistakes and smoke screen everyone while using her duties as a get out of jail free card.", because she didn't want her holder to feel guilty and keep her spirits boosted. And to keep Plagg from reigning vengeance on the pigtailed girl, "The same holder who is now trying to use her position to make my kitten, a victim, feel guilty because his fan's are getting akumatize because they actually want to get him justice. He has to feel bad because strangers have shown more sympathy and emotion than the 'Jewel of Paris', the 'Lucky Lady', and 'Heroine of Paris'. That because he decided he wasn't going to be strung along and actually try to get some justice for himself. And yet someone he's too blame when Hawkmoth decides to get back to work." 

"Plagg does have a point darling.", Kallki said, "There is nothing elegant or glamourous about throwing blame on others.", and the other kwami's seemed to agree. 

"Well after hearing both arguments, I believe it's time to vote.", Wayzz spoke, "Kwami's, make your decision." 

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Please remember to comment and review. There's like two chapters left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never assume you know what someone is thinking. Never under estimate what anyone is capable of.


End file.
